SasuNaru A High School Love Story
by kagura77
Summary: Sasuke is a new student at his new High School. Quickly, he falls head over heels for Naruto, who is in most of his classes. But he's afraid that maybe Naruto won't feel the same! Lemons and Yaoi! Dont like,dont read! Enjoy everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**SasuNaru; A high school love story! ^^**

**By: Kagura77**

The first time I saw him walking down the hall of my new school, I couldn't help but stare at him. His blonde hair was held back by a bandana similar to mine. He wore an orange jacket, and his blue eyes were filled with happiness. So unlike me….

My brother had killed my mother and father, and since I was eighteen now, I was allowed to live on my own. So I was quite independent. High school wasn't an optional part of my life. It was my personal hell. Thank god it was my last year in classrooms. Listening to teachers prattle on about insignificant things. So I was happy when they put me in writer's craft. Writing was one of my favorite things to do.

I was surprised to see I was put in art class. And I was even more surprised to see the boy from the hall walk in… 5 minutes late.

"Naruto. First day of school and you can't be on time?" The teacher complained.

"Nope. Why should I break the habit?" The boy, Naruto, grinned and the teacher rolled her eyes, obviously used to his behavior. He turned his blue eyes to me and smiled, heading my way. I realized the only seat left was by me and cursed under my breath slightly. How could I control my thoughts when he was going to sit right beside me?

"Hey, I'm Naruto; you must be a new student." I took this chance to study his face. He looked childish, but in a cute way. A loose strand of hair hung in his face and it took all my strength to not tuck it behind his ear or something equally stupid. What was it about this boy that drew me in? I was the moon while he was the sun.

"Sasuke." I muttered, ignoring the bickering inside my head.

"I like that name. Cute." I blinked a couple times and stared. Cute…. He called my name cute. But… his voice was so… breathe taking.

"_Stop it! Stop that right now Sasuke, what do you think you're doing?"_

I left my own question unanswered and sighed, pulling out my sketch book and sketching. I kept looking over at Naruto when I thought he wasn't looking. And at one point I looked over just as he was looking at me. He smiled softly, looking down at the drawing and raising an eyebrow.

I looked down at my page to see him staring back at me. _Shit!_ When did I do that?

"You're a good artist." Naruto said, following me as I walked to my locker, blushing slightly and brushing some raven hair out of my face.

"Um, thanks. I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to my drawing earlier. So if I creeped you out, I'm really sorry." I muttered.

"It's fine. In fact, I'm flattered." He gave me a grin then checked his watch, "What class do you have next?"

I looked down at my schedule and swore. "Math."

"Hey! Same here, I'll walk with you." I followed him as we walked towards the class, my eyes watching his every move.

"Naruto? Can I see if you're in any of my other classes?" I asked, curious as to if I could stare at him more. He grinned and handed me his schedule and I raised my eyebrows. All except last class. Which was writer's craft. Naruto smiled and pulled him into the math room, grabbing a text book for him and sitting at the back corner.

"Good, now I'll know someone else in my classes. And you won't be all alone." He said, that smile never leaving his face.

I stared at him as he turned to face the teacher. Examining how he couldn't sit still, how they were cute little whisker tattoos on his cheeks. He amazed me this boy. What mostly caught my attention was that guarded look he had when he slipped into his own thoughts. What happened to this boy that he would make such a sad face like that?

Soon, lunch came and Naruto guided me to a lunch table with a couple other people sitting down at it. There was a pink haired girl, who was named Sakura, a girl named Ino. A shy girl named. And a boy named Sai. They all talked about nothing but gossip, Ino and Sakura bickering about who's prettier. Not the typical crown I would hang with, but so long as he was there, I was happy.

English was okay, but me and Naruto got into the habit of passing notes about the most random stuff. Asking each other questions like, what's your favorite color? What's your favorite band? Never before had someone taken this much of an interest to me, and I to anyone. It was an odd change, but I liked it.

Writer's Craft was by far my favorite, even though Naruto was not in it, I could write and think about him all I wanted. But as the final bell rang, I slowly emerged from the class and made my way to my locker.

"Hey." Naruto said, appearing out of thin air. I jumped and he laughed, apologizing for scaring me.

"It's okay, you just startled me a little." I put my books in my locker, wondering why he wasn't hurrying home like the rest of the students.

"Do you, um, wanna get a drink with me?" He asked. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows, making him blush. "I mean, as friends." He muttered sheepishly. I smirked and his whole face lit up.

"Where we getting a drink?" I answered, closing the locker and following him as he led me out the door.

Soon we were sitting in a small café in a secluded area drinking coffee. Not talking, no noises, just staring at one another when we thought we weren't looking. Eventually we both just caught each other's eyes, staring deeply and not caring.

"What is it about you….?" I muttered out loud.

"What do you mean, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, not taking his eyes of me.

"Um, nothing, I was talking to myself…" He stared for a bit longer then looked at our empty cups.

"Let's take a walk before heading home." Naruto suggested. I smirked and offered my hand, not even realizing it until he placed his hand in mine. I started blushing, not knowing why I offered my hand.

Eventually his hand slipped from mine, as we got to more populated streets. I felt empty… was he worried about what people would think about friends holding hands? He must've seen my hurt expression for as soon as we hit a more secluded area, he stopped walking and stared at the ground.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked, trying to keep my emotions from my voice.

"I hurt you. I'm sorry, I just…." He backed away from me slightly and at first it was like a slap across the face. And then my eyes widened as I saw the car speeding down the road, straight for Naruto. The thought of him hurt made me spring into action, grabbing his waist and yanking him to me, causing us to tumble back on to the sidewalk, my elbow slicing open slightly as I gritted my teeth.

"Idiot! Why did you back into the middle of the road!" I yelled, getting up and glaring, my temper getting the better of me. He flinched and looked down, like a sad puppy being scolded and it tore me apart.

My expression softened and I pulled him to his feet.

"I'm sorry sasuke, I wasn't paying attention, all I was thinking is how I hurt you and now you got hurting saving my life." He muttered, looking away. I stared at him incredulously. That's all? He backed away because he hurt me? And now he's upset?

"Relax. I'm sorry I lost my temper. Let's….. Get you home." I whispered as he nodded, taking my hand as we walked, people giving us looks on the busy streets. Naruto didn't seem to mind. He was smiling like a content fox, moving closer to me the further we walked until, finally, we stopped at a small house.

"This is where I live. Thank you for hanging out and saving my life." I decided to give him one of my rare, actual smiles.

"We can make a habit out of the hanging out, so long as you don't make it a habit to almost get killed, okay?" I said, ruffling his hair. He laughed and agreed, bidding me farewell and heading inside.

THAT NIGHT:

_I lay in bed, looking at the ceiling when, suddenly, there was a noise and then my door creaked open. I stared, getting up slightly in case there was trouble, when Naruto entered._

"_Naruto?" I said sleepily, rubbing my eyes as he walked towards the bed._

"_I couldn't stop thinking of you." He whispered, crawling over top of me and forcing me to lie back down._

"_N…. Neither could I." I whispered back, gulping at the proximity. He slowly leaned down, kissing me and sighing, wrapping his arms around me._

_He tasted so good that my body took over, flipping him over so that I was on top, kissing him frantically as he moaned my name and held me close._

"_I need you Sasuke… " He muttered, kissing me softly_

I woke up, holding my pillow to me and stopped, waking up fully and realizing what I was dreaming of. A deep blush feel across my cheeks as I lay down, chastising myself for dreaming about him like that…. And for waking up.

**Okay, Im going to be better with this one than my other one . So I will be trying to regularly update and post new chapters! Have fun!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SasuNaru; A High School Love Story ! ^^**

**By: Kagura77**

**Chapter Two**

**WARNING: LIME AT THE END**

I knew it was wrong to dream of him like that when I only just met him. But… There was something about him that drew me in. I looked at the clock and sighed, getting up and going to have my shower. After I was done I stood in front of the mirror, playing with my hair and trying to get it to work properly. The spikes flew wherever they wanted, and that wasn't going to change. So I quickly grabbed my head band and tied it on.

Hurrying into my room, I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank top, putting them on while thinking about Naruto. No doubt I had fallen for him. But was he gay like me? Bi? Was he even interested in me in that way at all?

"_He held your hand."_ I pointed out in my mind. Smiling at the memory of both yesterday and the dream, I started walking to school. A quick glimpse of my watch showed that I was running early, really early, so seeing as it wasn't far, I walked to Naruto's house. He answered the door with a bit of a smile, which brightened when he saw me.

"Sasuke! I was just about to walk to school, want to walk with me?" He asked, sliding his hand in mine. Even the simplest of touches like that my heart speed up.

"Sure. How are you this morning?" I asked, smiling a rare smile and moving forward slightly, trying to keep myself from wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm great! Had a, um, a good dream last night. And you?" He said, starting to walk, his hand slipping from mine.

"I'm okay, I guess." I muttered, back to myself and slipping my hands into my pocket. Naruto looked at me with confusion and puzzlement, his smile not on his face. When it clicked in, he started pulling at my wrists.

"I'm sorry Sasu-chan, I did it again." He muttered. "I know you like it when someone holding your hand, I do too. I'm just not used to it." I let my wrist get pulled out as his fingers laced with mine, but it wasn't the same as a few minutes ago. He did that without seeing my sadness.

"If you don't want to, it's okay. I understand if you're uncomfortable with what people would think." I mumbled.

"No!" He yelled, making me jump as I watched the blush creep into his cheeks. "I mean, everyone knows I'm gay, but I'm fine with holding your hand. Doesn't mean we're going out, just means were good friends."

So he was gay. At least I know that's not a problem. But as he said those last words, my heart sank. Well, what did I expect? I've known him for a day.

"I…" I trailed off, almost telling him I wanted them to think that, I wanted things to be that way, but I shut my mouth. "I was wandering if you wanted to come over to my house." I muttered, hoping he'd say yes. His face lit up like a kid with ice cream and he squeezed my hand tightly.

"I'd love to Sasu-kun!" I smirked and he blushed again, not meeting my eyes. His blush was so cute…

We got to school just as the bell was starting to ring, hurrying to art class. We were assigned a project. Draw the person next to you with all the imagination you can manage. Fun, though drawing Naruto without any shirt on might cause suspicion.

The day went by quickly and before I knew it, we were at my house and I was showing Naruto around. After a bit we ended up in my room, sitting on the bed where I had my dream. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to….. I started leaning in, blush creeping into Naruto's cheeks as I leaned in closer, stopping myself just before I got too close to turn back.

"Sorry, I was looking at your eyes, I thought there was another color mixed in with them… Just wondering… You know… For the art project." I said lamely, blushed and straightening up, Naruto turning away from me.

"I have to go." He whispered, getting up and walking out before I could object. I stared at the door way, hoping he'd walk back in. But he didn't and I just sighed, laying down and falling into a dreamless sleep.

The next two weeks Naruto didn't talk to me at all. It hurt… a lot. And every day it got worse and worse. After another week of this, I grabbed his arm after school and dragged him to the side and just looked at him, not bothering to hide the fact that I was hurt and broken.

"Why are you ignoring me Naruto?" I whispered, staring as he just looked at the ground.

"Sasuke…" He whispered, finally looking me in the eyes.

"I thought we were friends…" Hurt was deep in my voice and tears welled up in my eyes.

"We are!" He yelled, grabbing my arms. "I'm just….. I'm confused about my feelings for you." He muttered, blushing.

"Don't be. Please Naruto, just come over to my house again, watch a movie, something, please?" I whispered, staring at him. He looked at my watery eyes, nodding slowly and leaning forward, kissing me softly. I was shocked but I kissed him back, our touch as light as a feather.

"Now we can be confused together…" He said, taking my hand and starting to walk. I smiled softly, hiding the fact that I was not confused one bit. I knew that I liked him. I just wouldn't tell him just yet.

We sat on the couch, on our third movie now. Somehow Naruto ended up in my arms, sleeping against my chest. I smiled and put my head on his, holding him close and closing my eyes.

"I really, really like you Naruto." I whispered, kissing the top of his head before falling asleep.

I woke up a little bit later in my bed, a warm bundle curled against my chest. I looked down at Naruto, moving closer and pressing against him, smiling when he moaned in his sleep. As I moved closer, I felt him hard against me, my eyes going wide as I wondered what he was dreaming of.

Suddenly, his arms pulled me closer, grinding against me as I moaned his name, knowing he was still asleep.

"Sasuke…" He moaned, making me freeze, thinking he was awake. But he nuzzled me, sighing and smiling in his sleep and I smirked. He was dreaming of me…

"Naruto, you're so beautiful." I whispered, closing my eyes, not caring that we were still tangled together, our erections pressed against one another.


	3. Chapter 3

**SasuNaru; A High School Love Story ! ^^**

**By: Kagura77**

**Chapter Three**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I awoke in Sasuke's arms, our bodies tightly pressed together, his erection clearly obvious. I liked feeling him against me, it felt nice. However, it felt wrong. I didn't know how I felt about him. So I shouldn't be doing stuff like this to him. But as I tried to move, his eyes shot open and he realized how close we were. His eyes widened and his grip loosened on me. I could tell he didn't want to let go, but he was giving me the choice to pull away. Which I did, winces and cuddling back up to him when I saw the bit of hurt he tried so hard to repress.

"Sorry, I only pulled away so I could get more comfy." I lied, nuzzling him. I didn't want him hurt, but I wasn't sure how I felt about him yet, how was I supposed to react?

"No. I understand. You can pull away all you want, we aren't like that." He said, his voice calm and emotionless. I know he likes me. I know he tries not to. Just like I try not to. And now I'm confused.

"But you want us to be like that." I said, not meaning to. Shit, what had I done? What if I was wrong? What if kissing me back last night was just a reflex? Well, I wouldn't even call that a kiss… It was light, like a brushing of lips. I felt his body tense and his arms freeze in place. What had I done?

**Normal P.O.V.**

I froze. Shit. He knew. What should I do? Lie? Tell the truth? Before I could stop myself, I was speaking to him.

"Even if I wanted us to be that way, which I don't, it would be wrong. I'm not gay. Sorry." I said, mentally kicking myself.

"_I want you! I need you! Hell, I think I've fallen in love with you, even though you ignored me for three weeks! Please…. Say you want me…"_ I screamed through my mind, unwillingly moving my hands away and getting up.

"I understand. I was just kidding. We're just friends." I could hear a hit of sadness in his voice and it took everything in my power not to turn around and beg. Tell him I lied.

"We better get ready for school." I whispered. He grabbed my arm and gave me a tentative smile, his eyes looking like he was burning inside.

"You're a liar. Baka." He said. It was like a slap across the face as he walked out. I heard the front door close a minute later. He called me a baka…. And it hurt. A lot. But, what did I expect? That I could lie to him and get away with it?

I sighed and got dressed, putting on my converse and running after him. I found myself questioning my own thoughts the whole time I was running. And as we were a block from school, I pounced on him, knocking him into the grass.

"Sasuke! What are you doing!" he yelled, struggling as I held him down.

"You have GOT to stop storming out of my house like that!" I yelled back, making him wince as he saw how hurt it made me. I was seriously thinking I was masochistic or something…. Always letting him hurt me like that.

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't lied to me!" He growled, actually losing his temper.

"Okay, so I am gay. Big whoop. I thought it would make you uncomfortable! I didn't want you to go!" I muttered. He appeared to have calmed down a little and he rolled his eyes.

"That is not the only think you lied about." He said, stubborn. But I was stubborn too. I clenched my teeth and got up.

"We have to get to school." I said, extending out my hand. He took it and I pulled him up.

"Fine. But we will talk about this after school." He said. I nodded, not intending to do that at all.

The whole day we acted normal. Everyone was happy that we were talking again and this guy name Gaara was watching me and Naruto like a hawk. When I caught his eye, he laughed and motioned that Naruto and I should get together. I shook my head quickly and ignored him. Already, I dreaded the final bell. I felt secure, writing in writer's craft about things I was imagining. But as the chiming went off, I sighed, getting up and heading to my locker, knowing that there was no escape from the one I was possibly in love with. I knew what he would ask, and I would lie. I had to…

"Sasuke." I heard his voice say beside me and I sighed, turning to him. It was the first time I had ever seen a serious expression on his face.

"Naruto." I answered. He took my hand gently, not caring about the crowd.

"Tell me the truth. How do you feel about me, Sasu-kun." I sighed, giving in. I didn't want to lie. I didn't want to hurt him… but I didn't want to lose him either. So I said the easiest thing I could.

"I don't know, I'm confused about my feelings. I honestly don't know Naru-kun." I whispered, the nickname slipping from my mouth. He sighed and looked around, the hall empty. He leaned up and kissed my cheek. Then let go and backed away, walking out the door and leaving me standing there. I was stupid, and afraid. What was I supposed to do? Tell him that in just over three weeks I had fallen head over heels for him? I wouldn't allow that to happen. If he doesn't feel the same…. It would kill me.

That night, my dreams involved him. Telling him I loved him. Tell him everything. How I dreamt of him each night, how I wanted to taste his lips. How having him in my arms was the best way to wake up. Each dream was a different scenario. Different words. Different endings. In some he kissed me, in others he hit me and called me a pervert. In others…. Well, other stuff happened. But the one that was most vivid started with the knock on my front door.

I opened my eyes and sat up, moving to the door and not caring that I was in my boxers. It was just a dream. Who gives a shit. I'll tell him everything, then he'll either hurt me or kiss me. Easy. I opened the door and there he stood, looking at my chest and boxers and blushing deeply.

"Can I…." He whispered, trailing off while he checked me out.

"Like what you see?" I asked, smirking. I can act how I want. He blushed and I laughed, opening the door some more. "Get inside." I said, turning around and heading back to my room. I knew he would follow me. In fact, he sped ahead and cut me off, making me run into him.

"Sasuke, I need to tell you something." I laughed and he looked at me with confusion.

"Wrong, I know why you're here. And it's because you know that I need to tell you something." I said, he raised an eyebrow, inviting me to continue.

"In the past three weeks, even though you ignored me, hurt me, brutally broke my heart without realizing it, and called me a baka and stormed out of my house twice, I have somehow fallen deeply in love with you. I want you. I need you. It hurts to _breathe_ without you. Waking up with you in my arms, hearing you saying _my_ name while you slept… best night of my entire existence so far. And I really hope there are more nights like yesterday night. Cause I want you in my life." I finished my speech and looked into those baby blue eyes, he didn't blink. I don't think he was breathing either.

"Um, Naruto, I just confessed my love to you, and even though this is a dream, and I will never get the guts up to do it in real life, at least dignify me with an answer." He looked at me incredulously and started to laugh. Okay, that was a new reaction, hurtful, but new.

"Sasuke. I knew you did and, you're not dreaming." He said, looking at me and grinning. I quickly pinched myself, drawing blood and flinching in pain. Then swearing as I realized he was right. I wasn't dreaming. I had just confessed everything to him.

"Awwwe, shit." I muttered, going into my room and flopping on to the bed. Naruto crawled in with me and I looked at him with confusion.

"You said you wanted more nights like last night, so let's sleep in each other's arms." He whispered, blushing and curling up to me. I put my arms around him softly and gently, rubbing his neck as he practically purred.

"Naruto….. What was it you wanted to tell me?" I asked, remember what he had said.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I'm being kicked out of my house and that I won't be at school on Monday." He said.

"Why won't you be at school?" I asked, pulling away a bit to look at his child like face.

" because I have to find a place to stay and I don't know if I'll find one by Monday." He answered. I stared at him like he was crazy. "What?" He asked.

"You already have a place to stay!" I yelled. He looked confused then his eyes widened with excitement and understanding.

"Really? You mean it?" He said. I nodded and blushed as he grinned, embracing me tightly. "Thank you!" He exclaimed, pulling away and blushing. I gave him a small smile and cuddled up to him.

"We better get some sleep." I whispered, looking into his blue eyes as he nodded. He curled against me, getting really close and pressing against me, making me moan slightly.

"Naru-chan, too close." I mumbled and he muttered an apology, not moving.

"Naru-chan?" I asked, staring at his sun kissed, golden hair.

"I'm not moving." He muttered stubbornly.

"You're turning me on." I growled playfully, not really caring. He shrugged and kissed my neck.

"You're problem, not mine." I pressed back and he groaned, getting the point.

"Don't move. I'm okay as long as you don't move or anything." He muttered something incoherent and nuzzled me. I closed my eyes and kissed the top of his head, falling asleep with him in my arms for the second night in a row.

**Okay, so I have to go to a party thing tomorrow, where ill mostly be writing and ignoring people T.T So I wont have the next chapter up till the afternoon. But I have a question. I've already got the outline for the next chapter but do you want them to start going out in chapter 5 or 6? I will add a poll and but tomorrow night, I'll decide based on which one has the most votes. Enjoy! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick A/N! : Okay, since no one answered the darn poll, I decided on my own when they would get together. And Im thinking of doing some one shot lemons, you know, to practice and all. So if ayone has any suggestions or requests of who, just message me or something. **

**And a shout out to Kisamita for reviewing and telling me she likes it, thank you so much! And yeah, I know, not alot of work but im planning on writing some more, just got to figure out the anime/manga ^.^ Any ways, thanks!**

**Okay, I know I lied, that was not quick, on with the latest chapter!**

**** I just realized im an idiot and didn't put the poll on my home page so I am, sorry for my stupidness!**

**SasuNaru; A High School Romance! ^^**

**By: Kagura77**

**Chapter Four**

After school I helped Naruto move his stuff in, the whole time wondering why he was silent, why he was getting kicked out of his house and why was there no one there when we went to get the little things he owned. For hours, Naruto made up excuses, not talking to me, not even looking at me. Was it something I said? Something I'd done? I am Sasuke Uchiha; this kind of thing shouldn't bother me. But since it was Naruto… It did.

"Naruto, why aren't you talking to me?" I muttered, no emotion in my eyes or voice. I stared straight ahead, setting down my pencil and ignoring my home work. I couldn't concentrate anyways.

"No reason. Just not talkative." He muttered back. "Can I have a shower?" He asked, no doubt trying to avoid me. I nodded quickly, not trusting my voice.

The second he was out of the room, I put my head down, not bothering to stop myself from shaking. I wasn't crying, that I hadn't done in a long time. But with all the thoughts in my head, I was damn near close. I screamed, my frustrations taking over as I punched a wall, swearing loudly and not caring that he's hear me. Why would he make me believe I had a chance, then he does this? It's torture! Inhumane torture!

"Sasu…ke?" Something whispered, a hand softly touching my shoulder. I flinched, not caring if it was him. I felt rejected, unwanted… alone.

"Fuck!" I screamed, punching the wall as he jumped.

"Sasuke!" He yelled, grabbing my shoulder again, not as gently.

I spun around, throwing a hit at him. He narrowly dodged it and widened his eyes, then got serious and crouched low, as if ready for a fight.

"You want to fight? Would that make things easier for you, Sasu-chan?" He yelled. I felt myself relax, slightly ashamed for throwing a hit at him.

"Sorry." I whispered, my eyes looking at the ground as I sank down, trying to relax.

"No. I am. I like you a lot, Sasuke. And because I don't know how to act around you, I decided to stay quiet. This, as I can see, was not the best option." He said quietly, wrapping his arms around me. I never noticed how much taller he was then me… or how good he smelled. But I quickly embraced him, not wanting to miss a chance to be in his arms.

"Did you mean it?" I asked quietly.

"Mean what?"

"That you liked me?"

"I meant it. I like you a lot." He whispered. I pulled away and stared at his beautiful face, all anger gone from my body. All sadness replaced with happiness. I went on the tip of my toes and kissed him, he kissed me back, holding me close.

This kiss wasn't as light as the other. This one was full out, showing each other that we liked one another. Though…. I loved him. After a few seconds we pulled away, Naruto blushing as I cuddled into him, sitting us down on the couch.

"Be mine, Naruto?" I whispered, getting a good feeling when he tightened his arms around me.

"I'm already yours." He said, nuzzling me and laughing.

"No, I mean, will you go out with me… Be my boyfriend?" He stiffened slightly and I got worried.

"I thought… we were already going out…" He whispered, loosening his grip slightly.

"What do you mean? I'm confused." I said, pulling away to look at his confused face, his hair looking sexy since he didn't brush it after his shower.

"You asked me this morning before getting out of bed, and I said yes." He said, looking at me then grinning, starting to laugh. I was still confused till it sunk in that I was sleep talking. My whole face went red and I hid it in Naruto's neck, mumbling how he was an idiot.

"Well, at least we know the answer." He said, laughing some more. I pulled away and stared at him, questions resurfacing in my mind.

"Then why were you acting so weird?" I asked.

"Well…. Cause you didn't tell anyone at school, and you didn't hold my hand, or kiss me, or anything. I thought you had changed your mind." He muttered, blushing. "But now I know that it's because you were still asleep when you asked me." He burst out laughing again and I silenced him with a kiss.

"What do you want for supper?" I asked, getting up.

"Ramen!" He cried out. I looked at him and made a weird face.

"I hate ramen." I muttered.

"Well, ramen's my favorite . Please Sasuke?" He whined, giving me puppy dog eyes. I groaned and slipped my shoes on.

"I'll go pick some up, stay here." I grumbled. "I hope you realize that this proves I'd do anything for you." I yelled into the house, hearing a laugh as I closed the door and started walking to the store.

I felt as though someone was watching me… following me. Though when I looked around, no one was there. I shook it off, but only the thought. The feeling stayed with me the whole time I was out. And all throughout eating, watching Naruto's cute face grinning as he inhaled his Ramen, I couldn't get the thought out of my mind.

As we crawled into bed together, I held him close, his soft breathing indicating that he had already passed out, not seconds after he curled into a ball in my arms. I smiled softly, shoving my restless thoughts to the back of my head, thankful that tomorrow was Saturday.


	5. Chapter 5

**SasuNaru; A High School Love Story**

**By: Kagura77**

**Chapter Five**

I woke up quickly as a small whimper came out of my boyfriend's mouth. My boyfriend… I smiled at the thought than realized that he whimpered. I opened my eyes to see his eyes closed, his hands gripping my tank top as he shook slightly. I got worried, wondering if he was hurt when he let out another whimper, causing me to shake him gently.

"Naruto… Naruto?" I said, shaking him a little more. I realized he was asleep and it sunk in that he was having a nightmare. My expression softened as I kissed him gently, pulling away every few seconds to tell him to wake up.

"But if I wake up you'll stop kissing me." He whispered. I laughed and kissed him again, his eyes finally fluttering open as he shuddered, cuddling into my chest.

"Sasuke… I had a bad dream." He whispered, like a child afraid of a monster.

"I won't ever let anything hurt you, Naruto, I promise. I love you…" I whispered the last three words and he relaxed.

"I feel a lot safer in Sasu-kun's arms." He muttered, than seemed to realize what I said. He pulled back slightly and watched as blush creeped up to my cheeks. He grinned, completely healed from his nightmare.

"Stop staring..." I muttered uncomfortably.

"But, I love you too." He said, his grin staying on his face. My eyes widened in shock and I rolled over quickly, pinning him down.

"You mean it?" I asked, staring into those beautiful eyes.

"Yep!" He said. I don't know what came over me, but a grin spread across my face and his expression softened as he looked at me.

"That's the first grin I've ever seen on you." He whispered. I kissed him softly and he wrapped his arms around me. I pressed slightly harder against his lips, not satisfied with the chaste kisses we shared. His fingers started playing with my hair, all the while purring like a content kitten with a bowl of milk. (Giggle, sorry, I just… I have a dirty mind, thought I'd share) He pressed back twice as hard, obviously as unsatisfied as me.

My tongue grazed his bottom lip and he opened his mouth slightly to allow me entrance. His tongue pressed against mine as I attempted to enter, his taste making me moan. We fought for dominance until Naruto smiled against my lips and let me have the dominance. I explored his wet cavern, my tongue running along his teeth, brushing against his tongue. I wanted to claim every spot I could manage to touch. He made a cute little purrup noise and wiggled underneath me, causing me to pull back and gasp, staring into his eyes as I pressed against him, making him tilt his head back and moan.

"Is that what you were trying to do to me, love?" I whispered in his ear, kissing it before nibbling on his neck.

"N… no. Sasu-kun….. Not ready…" He whispered. I pulled back and kissed him gently once more, rolling off and pulling him into my arms.

"I know, I'm not either." I said, nuzzling him and smirking. "I'm surprised your cute little mind went straight to that though. Is someone horny?" I said, poking his stomach lightly. He started blushing and grabbed my hand.

"breakfast?" He whispered, still blushing. I got up kissing his cheek.

"Of course."

Within minutes I was standing at the stove, making scramble eggs while Naruto ran around complaining that I was slow. I rolled my eyes and gave him the non burnt ones, sitting down and eating them.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Cuddle." He said, putting his plate down after he was done, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the living room, cuddling into me.

"That's all?" I asked, laughing and putting my arms around him.

"Well, I want to know more about you, like why you live alone. Why you chose me." I sighed and held him tighter.

"I'll explain my past to you, and then you can answer me questions." I said softly. I felt him nod against my chest and I sighed, starting to tell him everything.

"I was very young when my brother, Itachi killed my parents. I was nine… and I didn't know who to trust. For some reason my brother didn't kill me. But a guy named Orichimaru took me in. But… when he tried to rape me, I ran, going to authorities. They assumed that he had run off because he was gone completely." I shuddered and Naruto snuggled into me.

"I'm so sorry Sasu-kun." He whispered, kissing me softly, making all my sadness fade completely. All it took was one touch from this beautiful creature and I was healed of all dreadful thoughts.

"It's fine Naru-kun. Now... Answer my questions. Why was the house empty when we got your stuff? Why were you kicked out?" I asked, looking into those blues eyes. Just watching as the brightness dimmed slightly. I regretted asking, but I needed to know.

He sighed and lay back down on my chest, gripping me like I would disappear if he let go.

"Naruto… if you don't want to-."

"No. You need to know." He whispered, taking a deep breath. "I don't know what happened to my family, I have been in foster care all my life. But when I turned eighteen and asked if I could move out for my last year of high school. My extra year, they said sure. However, I just lost my job because of school, so I couldn't pay for my place anymore. So I was being evicted. That should answer both questions."

I stared at the top of his head then shivered, that sensation of being watched washing through me. I sat Naruto up gently and kissed him on the cheek, telling him to stay there. A shadow passed by the window and I ran to the front door, unlocking it and grabbing the persons arm as they were running by. They lashed out, punching me in the face and sending me flying, taking off as I attempted to stand.

Naruto ran to the open door, leaning out and seeing no one, closing it quickly and locking it. He ran to my side and examined my bleeding lip. Normally, I was quite independent about this. I hated feeling weak. Naruto changed that. If it was him taking care of me, I would let him.

"Did you see who it was?" He asked, picking me up and taking me to the bathroom, wetting a cloth and gently dabbing at it. I shook my head and shivered again.

The sensation was gone, but now I knew that it wasn't my imagination. I was being watched by someone who, obviously, wanted to hurt me…. Or my precious Naru-kun.

"Naruto, I need to tell you something." I said, keeping my eyes warily on the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worried as he forced me to look up at him.

"Nothing… well, I thought it was nothing. But yesterday I had this horrible feeling that someone was watching me, and then just now. And I looked out the window and saw the person. If they hurt you I'd never be able to live with myself." I whispered softly. Naruto smiled, wrapping his arms around me.

"Don't worry, not only can I take care of myself, but I'll take care of you. Ill protect you from whoever was out there. Cross my heart and swear to die."

I threw my arms around him, ignoring the pain as my lips pressed needily against his. He got what I was looking for and pressed me against the wall, letting me know he was the dominant this time. His tongue slipped into my mouth and explored as he slipped my shirt up, pulling away and taking it off before blushing.

"You're really hot Sasu-kun." He whispered, kissing me more gently. "Do you mind if I run out and grab something from my friends real quick? I left it there when I bought it; I'm hoping he hasn't used it."

"Not at all, but please be careful." I said, nuzzling him. He kissed my cheek and ran a hand down my chest.

"Stay just like that; I'll be back before you know it." He kissed me one last time, running from the room. I smirked and moved into my room, searching through my closet when my bedroom door creaked.

I froze as warm breath blew on my back, and cold hands grabbed my elbows.

"Hello Sasuke."

**CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUN! I would write the next chapter and publish it right away, because, seriously, cliff hangers make me mad. Anyways, it's 2 a.m. so, I'm going to bed. Ill publish tomorrow! I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd like to do a quick shout out to Gidpow! Thank you for the review, I'm really glad you like the story!**

**SasuNaru; A High School Love Story**

**By:Kagura77**

**Chapter Six**

I tried to pull myself from his grasp, but his grip stayed tight. He pulled my arms behind me, folding them so that one wrist was tied to my other elbow, and the other tied to the other elbow. The tie wrap's hard plastic dug into my skin as he pulled me away, throwing me to the ground.

I looked up at the one who has imprisoned me… and realized that my nightmares were coming true.

_~Flash Back~_

_I was sitting on the couch, my arms wrapped around my knees when Orichimaru came in the room._

"_Sasuke, you haven't even touched your food." He growled. I didn't like him… something about him was just not right._

"_I'm not hungry." I said with no emotion, my eye averted._

"_Eat. Now Sasuke."_

"_No." I said, finally looking up at him. He grabbed my arm and threw me to the floor, getting on top of me. I screamed when he tried to touch me, kicking out and hearing him curse. I wiggled out from underneath him and ran. _

_He got to the front door quicker, grabbing the back of my shirt._

"_And where do you think you're going?" He hissed._

"_Away from you!" I did the only thing I knew I could._

_I kicked him where it counts, watching him fall to the floor as I ran to the back door, escaping through it. I didn't stop running, I kept going until someone asked me if I was okay. I didn't want their help, didn't need it._

"_What's your name?" The girl asked, her pink hair and porcelain face looking worried. She looked about my age._

"_Sasuke." I said._

"_I'm Sakura. What were you running from?" _

"_My guardian. He tried to do things." Her eyes widened and she grabbed my arm, dragging me into the house where we stood. She told her parents and they quickly called the police._

_I didn't want this, I could handle it on my own._

_~End Flash back~_

Orichimaru stood over me, that wicked grin plastered across his too pale face.

"Sasuke, I finally have you alone." He said, his voice like poison.

"Are you here to kill me." I said, proud of myself when my voice didn't betray me. His grin widened as he picked me up off the floor, leaning me face first against the wall.

"First things first, let's have some fun, Sasuke." He said in my ear, leaning forward and grabbing me through my pants. I growled and jumped, not like the intrusion one bit.

"Get your slimy hands off of me!" I yelled.

"Now, now. Be quiet and I won't kill your blonde haired friend." He growled, grabbing me again. I flinched and shut up. He knew. He would rape and kill me, then he'd kill Naruto.

His hands continued rubbing against me as I clenched my teeth, an unwanted tear slipping from my eye. He undid my pants and slipped them down, throwing them across the room in the unlikely chance that I had a chance to retrieve them.

More tears came as he continued playing with me. It didn't feel good at all, I wanted it to be Naruto, not Orichimaru.

"I think it's time for the funnest part, don't you, Sasuke?" He whispered in my ear, laughing as he slipped my boxers off.

"Please don't." I whispered. He ignored me and stared at me, running his hand along it. I wanted to cream at him to get off, that I wasn't his, but I didn't dare. Not with the slight chance of Naruto getting hurt.

"My, my, you've grown up well Sasuke." He said, laughing again.

The door slammed open and Orichimaru was tugged away from me. I stared back, the tears still flowing as I watched Naruto fight against Orichimaru.

"I will be back." He growled, running like the coward he is after Naruto punched him. Naruto turned his attention to me, his expression softening and blush creeping along his cheeks as he cut the bonds from my arms.

"I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you… Sorry I didn't get back sooner." He whispered. I threw my arms around him, not caring that I had no clothes on. I did something I hadn't done since my parents died… I cried.

I buried my head in his neck and cried. I didn't care that Orichimaru almost raped me. I cared that Naruto could have been hurt. Could have been killed.

"It's okay, Sasu-kun. I'm here." He whispered, laying us down on the bed. I calmed down, the tears stopping as I just laid in his arms.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He pulled away and stared at me incredulously.

"Sorry? You almost got raped and your telling me sorry?" I flinched, afraid he was angry that I couldn't defend myself. His expression softened and he kissed me.

"I'm sorry. I'm the one who left you alone. It's my fault." He said, kissing me again and holding me close.

"Don't apologize, just kiss me." I whispered, kissing him and wanting all the feelings of Orichimaru's slimy hands on my body.

He did as I said, kissing me and holding me close, making me moan when he brushed against me. I quickly realized I was still naked and blushed deeply.

"Relax." Naruto whispered. "I know…. That he just about… but if you'll let me… I'll make you forget it all." He managed to say, his nervousness making him stutter slightly. I stared at him and smiled, nuzzling him.

"I'd like that." I whispered, cuddling against him. He pulled me close, kissing me and taking his shirt off.

**A/N sorry for the cliffhanger, but I wanna save what's coming next for chapter 7 ;) I'll write it up soon, I promise! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Quick shout out! Thank you DarkTyphlosion for the review! Im glad you like it!**

**SasuNaru; A High School Love Story**

**By: Kagura77**

**Chapter Seven**

His chest felt good against mine and I leaned in for another kiss. His tongue brushed against my lip and I sighed contently, letting him in. We struggled for dominance and I won, pulling away and nibbling on his lip. He gasped, his hand starting to play with my nipple. I groaned rolled over so I was on top, pinning his arms above him.

"Be good Naru-kun." I whispered, suckling on his neck as he moaned my name. I smiled, undoing his pants and pushing them off of his body, quickly sliding his boxers off next.

"Someone's impatient." He muttered, panting. I slid down his chest, kissing my way down to his erect member. I took the tip in my mouth, flicking it with my tongue and sucking softly. I felt his fingers knot in my hair as his hips bucked in excitement, accidentally shoving him into my mouth more.

I gagged and waited till I adjusted, slowly bobbing my head up and down, my teeth grazing against him as he cried out in pleasure.

"Sas…. Sasuke…. I'm gonna..." He cut himself off, cumming in my mouth and pulling my hair softly. I swallowed all that I could, licking his member clean before going back up to kiss him.

"You taste good, Naruto." I whispered in his ear, pumping him back to life with my hand. He moaned again, looking at the bag he had dropped by the door, then back at me. I raised an eyebrow in silent inquiry and he kissed me again, blushing.

"I um, what I had hidden at my friends place was lube…" He whispered. I chuckled and got up, retrieving the bottle and resuming my position on top of him.

"This is going to be painful at first, and slightly uncomfortable." I said, looking at him. I didn't want to hurt him...

"I understand." He said, kissing me again. "I want to. I want you inside me." He whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I nodded once, lubing up three of my fingers and placing one at his entrance, not taking my eyes of his.

I slowly slid it in, moving in and out slightly till he'd gotten used to it. I slipped in the second one and he stiffened. I gently started scissoring him, trying to not hurt him and knowing that it was impossible not to do.

"Add the third one." He said, gritting his teeth. I slid in my third finger and waited till he was adjusted, moving it in and out, fingering him quickly. I curled my fingers and he cried out in pleasure, his member twitching.

"Did I hit your spot, Naru-kun?" I teased, smirking. He blushed and nodded, whimpering when I pulled out. I lubed myself up and saw his eyes on me, blushing when he realized that I caught him staring.

I grabbed his legs and held them up, giving me a good view. I positioned myself and slowly started sliding in. Naruto whimpered slightly at the pain and gripped the sheets. After I was in the whole way, I stopped.

"Oh god, Naruto, you're so tight." I whispered. He blushed and touched my cheek, smiling.

"I'm okay now, you can move." I leaned down, kissing him before pulling out slightly and thrusting back in. I moaned at the feel of him around me, moving every now and then until he cried out in pleasure, letting me know that I had found his spot again.

"Naruto…" I moaned softly, slamming into him as he mewled.

"Sas…. Sasuke… I'm gonna cum…" He whispered. I quickly grabbed his neglected member and stroked it in time to my thrusts. He cried out one last time, cumming all over our chests and my hand. The constriction his ass put on me was too much and I unleashed my load in him.

After our orgasms were done, I slid out slowly, smiling as Naruto mumbled a protest. I watched as a bit of cum dripped from his ass, and I kissed him.

"Oh my Naru…" I whispered.

"Yes, Sasu-kun?" He answered.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I got up and kissed his forehead, going to the bathroom and coming back with a towel. We were both still panting as I cleaned us up, simply throwing the towel on the floor and cuddling up to my lover.

"That was amazing." I said, hugging him tight.

"You're amazing." He whispered against my chest, closing his eyes in exhaustion. I smiled, closing mine and resting with him.

I awoke to a loud knock on the door and I gently got out of bed, not wanting to awake Naruto. I pulled on some pants and walked to the door, opening it to reveal Sakura. When she saw my naked chest, she blushed and giggled, forcing me to resist rolling my eyes.

"Um, hey Sasuke." She giggled again, waving. "I was wondering…"

"Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled, coming out of the bed room with his pants on, the button open, but the zipper done up. "Who is it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, hey Naruto, I heard you two lived together, how cool!" She said, waving as I turned back to her.

"You were saying?" I said, trying to keep annoyance from my voice. All I wanted to do was pounce on Naruto and pull him back into the room for some more of his body. I blushed at my thoughts, making Sakura giggle.

"Is that a yes?" She asked, a grin on her face. I swear to god she was jumping up and down.

"Huh?" I must have zoned out when I thought of Naruto…

"I asked you out and you blushed." My eyes widened and I heard Naruto growl slightly.

"Um, actually I was thinking of my boyfriend. That's why I blushed." I said before realizing I had done so. She blinked slightly, staring at me.

"Boy….. friend?" She whispered.

"yeah, he's mine Sakura, back off." Naruto growled, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me in for a kiss. I chuckled, kissing him back as Sakura blushed deeply. He pulled away and buried his face in my neck, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Sorry, Sakura." I said. Not really.

"It's okay. So long as you're happy." She grinned, waving and walking off. Boy that girl sure does bounce back fast.

"Close the door." Naruto grumbled. I laughed and did as he said, letting him drag me back into the room and strip me of my pants again. I did the same for him and we cuddled into the bed together, not wanting anything else but each other's arms.

"Sorry Hun, I had no idea what she had said. I really was thinking of…." I blushed and he laughed.

"I know, I could tell." He grinned.

"How do you feel?" I asked quietly.

"Sore. Extremely sore, but nothing too bad." He said, looking at me. "Do you regret making love to me?"

"What! That's ridicules, how could I ever regret that? Naruto!" I yelled. He laughed, kissing me gently.

"Sorry, just asking."

"Do you regret it?" I wondered aloud.

"Never." He said with a cheerful grin. "How long do you think our relationship will last?" He asked, a serious look on his face.

"Honestly?" I whispered. He nodded and I kissed him gently. "I can't not see us together. I'm in love with you Naruto. I want to marry you and make you mine forever."

He grinned and held me close, nuzzling me.

"I feel the same way, Sasu-kun." I laughed, kissing his nose.

"Dinner, then we can go to bed." I said, getting up.

"Can we have fun before bed?" He asked. I chuckled and smirked, giving him a wink.

"Maybe." I said, disappearing out the bedroom door.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you guys, it really means a lot to me to hear that you like my story! I promise I'll be putting up one shots soon!**

**SasuNaru; A High School Romance**

**By:Kagura77**

**Chapter Eight**

We arrived at school, hand in hand, everyone staring at us.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered beside me.

"I don't know." I whispered, already knowing what he was going to ask. People stared at us, not even trying to hide it.

"They're staring at you because Sakura spread the word that you and Naruto are together." A voice said. I turned to see a tall red head with enough eyeliner to make him look like a raccoon. However, it suited him. I stared at Gaara as he lifted an eyebrow.

"I figured she would." I muttered, stopping at my locker.

"Oh, is their staring a good or bad thing?" Naruto asked. I shrugged and Gaara held back a laugh.

"Guess you'll have to wait to find out. I think they're just surprised though." I nodded and thanked him, watching him as he shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"So, I take it you're not surprised?" I asked, Naruto shrugging off everyone's stares and cuddling into my arms. I smirked and held him close. Gaara smiled at the sudden display of affection and then his face went blank.

"I forgot to tell you. I was walking to school when this guy with long black hair stopped and asked me if I knew you." He said, staring at me. I went stiff, my arms tightening protectively.

"And what did you say?" I managed to whisper, afraid that they were in danger.

"I said I knew you. He asked if I knew Naruto and I once again said yes. But when he asked for information, I walked away." He said. I relaxed and Naruto looked up at my worried face, nuzzling me.

"Thank you, Gaara." I whispered as Naruto softly touched my cheek.

"It's okay. I won't let him touch you again." Naruto whispered and I held him close. People were kind of smiling at the affection, no longer staring at us.

"It's not me I'm worried about. I'm afraid that hell hurt you to get to me." I shuddered at the thought. Naruto looked confused then kissed me. Right there, in the middle of the hall, with everyone watching.

I saw no reason to deny him the affection. So I kissed him back and buried my face in his throat.

"Who was that guy? And what does he want from you?" Gaara asked. I didn't answer, just lay in Naruto's strong arms.

"Give him a little time Gaara. We'll tell you at lunch." He whispered, pulling back to look at me.

"Sorry, I'm just…" I trailed off.

"I understand, I can wait for an explanation. Get to class." He said, patting my shoulder as Naruto nodded, walking to class with me.

"Can we trust him?" I asked, slightly weary. Naruto gave me a grin and tugged my hair lightly.

"Yup. Gaara's the most trustworthy person I know." I nodded my head and walked into the classroom, seating down as the bell rang.

At lunch we went outside into the courtyard to wait for Gaara. When he arrived, he sat down on the grass across from where Naruto was laying in my lap.

"So, what's wrong?" Gaara asked, seeming genuinely concerned. I took a deep breath and prepared myself to tell him.

"When I was nine, my parents were murdered by my brother, Itachi. But who I was sent to live with was not someone I wanted to be with. His name is Orichimaru. When I was younger he tried to rape me, but I got away. Sakura…" I trailed off, realizing something. "Well, turns out I've met Sakura before. She saved my life, I guess." Gaara nodded for me to continue but I just couldn't tell him what happened on Saturday.

"Saturday, at around noon, I left to get something from my friend's house. When I got back, however, Orichimaru was there. He had Sasuke tied up and naked. I punched him a few times and he ran off." Naruto said, keeping his eyes on my face.

"And you didn't call the police?" Gaara asked, surprised.

"Well, I thought he would be long gone before we could. And my main priority at that moment was to take care of Sasuke." Naruto reached up, touching my cheek and bringing me back to reality.

Telling someone was harder than I thought it would be. I was actually afraid of what he was going to say. But he didn't say anything, he had his eyes closed, his fists clenched. I swallowed softly.

"Gaara?" I whispered. Naruto put a finger against my lips.

"Give him a little while Hun." He whispered. I nodded and watched as Gaara got up, punching the tree and actually making it shake. I jumped slightly and Naruto started nibbling on my hand, trying to distract me. I looked down at him to see him grinning while he softly bit. I gave him a small smile then looked up at Gaara again.

"How dare he! No one touches my friends like that! No one!" He practically yelled. He considered me…. His friend? I was flattered and shocked and happy at the same time. Naruto was the first person to ever show friendship towards me.

"You want to be friends with me?" I whispered, shocked still. Naruto stopped biting my hand and just held it, purring like a little kitten.

"Of course! Anyone who can make my Naruto this happy and…." He stared at him with a raised eyebrow for a second. "Kitten like, is a friend to me." I smiled and stared down at Naruto and started playing with his hair.

"My kitten." I whispered. He laughed and pounced up, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled and held him close, inhaling his beautiful scent.

"Always." He whispered in my ear. Gaara sat down, leaning his back against us and closing his eyes.

"You know, I look up to you two." He whispered, keeping his eyes closed.

"How?" I asked, my arms still wrapped around my purring Naruto.

"Because. I have a boyfriend too. Naruto knows that, but no one else. We didn't have the guts to tell people." He said softly. "We were too afraid of what people would do."

Naruto's purring stopped for a minute then started up again.

"Well, Gaara, we will always be here for you." I said, pulling Naruto back as he tried to crawl over my shoulder. I stared at him for a second then kissed his forehead.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Gaara whispered.

"What are you doing Naruto?" I held him out from me and watched his face light up like a child.

"Sasu-kun, I love you!" He yelled, flying out of my outstretched arms and knocking me and Gaara over as he landed on top of me, laughing.

"What has gotten…." I remember him eating a cookie on the way to school. "Aw shit." I muttered. Gaara looked at me.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I gave him a cookie this morning. A sugar cookie." I groaned. Naruto purred and curled up, somehow appearing smaller than he actually is. He's actually taller me. Gaara stared at Naruto in horror and got up.

"Later! I'll walk with you after school!" He called, quickly walking away.

"Traitor!" I called out, Naruto laughing as he assaulted me with kisses. I kissed him back and nuzzled him.

"Sasuke, I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too Naruto." I held him close and looked towards the fencing, seeing a figure there, but blinking and it's gone. I shook my head, concentrating on trying to calm down Naruto's sugar rush.

We all walked home in silence, Naruto's sugar rush finally worn off. Gaara waved good bye from the corner, turning around and starting to walk away.

"Let's go home, get all the chores done, then have some fun." Naruto said, obviously not tired.

"What kind of fun?" I asked, smirking at him. He blushed and someone stepped out in front of us.

"You. Are not interfering again." I looked up at Orichimaru, who held a blade and was pointing it at Naruto, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Stay away from him." I managed to say, my voice barely above a whisper. He didn't even spare me a glance, just lunged forward at Naruto.

"NO!"

**Sorry for anyone who likes orichimaru, but I figured, might as well make him a bad guy in the story. He is kind of creepy looking :P Anyways, Ill post the next chapter soon! Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Shout out to Naruchan yoailover1, thanks for the review! And I know, I thought it was adorable too! DarkTyphlosian, Gaara's boyfriend will be introduced in the next chapter. And Kisumita, you're freaking awesome! You made me laugh before my first cup of coffee ^.^ Anyways, on with the chapter!**

**SasuNaru; A High School Love Story**

**By: Kagura77**

**Chapter Nine**

"NO!" I screamed, jumping in front of Naruto. I felt the blade pierce through me, felt the warmth of my own blood soaking through my shirt. Orichimaru pulled out the blade and I held back a whimper.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, his arms around me. I realized that I was slowly falling, my hands on my wound.

"Always jumping in to save the one you love. What a foolish child you are." Orichimaru growled, licking the blood of the blade.

"You're… disgusting." I managed, coughing slightly, my vision blurring. I heard his laugh and then the shuffle of feet. Then Naruto was ripped away from me, held up.

"No…" My voice was barely above a whisper. I saw him draw back his arm, about to strike the killing blow. But he didn't get a chance.

"get the fuck off my friend!" I heard an angry voice scream. Gaara came into the view, making me smile. Good, Naruto wouldn't be hurt. Gaara punched him in the face, making him step backwards, dropping Naruto.

"Sasuke? Come on Sasuke, stay with me." I didn't realize I had closed my eyes till I heard him say that. I forced them open, groaning in pain when he picked me up.

"We need to get him to the hospital Naruto." Gaara said. I heard sirens, but my eyes just wouldn't stay open. I noticed that Gaara had Orichimaru pinned down, while Naruto was crying.

"Don't….. cry." I managed to say, coughing again, losing my strength and letting my eyes close.

"No…" I felt someone shake me. "No! Sasuke, open your eyes!"

"Dobe." I muttered. "I cant."

"Don't call me that!" He yelled, shaking me again. "Please, Sasuke! Why did you do that?"

"To… Save you…. Of course." I said, smirking.

"Teme! You're such an idiot!" He yelled.

I laughed and the sirens got closer. Car doors slammed and police officers yelled.

"Naruto… Don't leave me?" I whispered, coughing slightly.

"I wont Sasuke. I promise." He gripped my hand and someone else grabbed my arms.

"You have to let him go so that we can get him to the hospital." A mans voice said. I whimpered slightly.

"But he asked me to stay with him." Naruto yelled, holding my hand as they picked me up.

"And you can! We have to get him in the vehicle and then you can get in the ambulance with him." The man said. I thought he was being too harsh on him, but I had lost all strength.

I felt someone press down lightly on my side and I cried out.

"Someone get me a sedative!" A voice yelled. There was some shaking then Naruto's hand was in mine again.

"Naru…. to." I whispered.

"Im right here Sasuke, you're going to be fine." I pried my eyes open to look at his face, pain spreading through my side like a wild fire.

"I love… you." I said, squeezing his hand. I felt a little prick in my arms and felt light headed as everything went numb.

"I love you too. He whispered, squeezing my hand tightly.

My eyes started to droop and he looked up at one of the paramedics.

"Will he be okay?" He asked.

"The wound appears to be okay. The weapon didn't hit anything major. He's very lucky. Is he youre brother?" He asked. I felt my shirt lift up but there was no more pain.

"No, he's my boyfriend." Naruto answered without even hesitating. I smiled, and Naruto looked down at me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. I giggled and his eyes widened. "I take that as a 'I feel fine.'" I laughed again and I heard the paramedic laugh as he cleaned my wound.

"I guess the sedative had a positive effect on him. But were going to have to give him something to put him to sleep, he's moving around too much." He said. As he was talking, I felt something press against my skin.

My eyes drooped and I felt them close completely. I felt lips against my forehead and everything went black.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I watched as Sasuke slowly drifted to sleep, my hand never letting go of his. If he hadn't jumped in front of me, he would be fine right now. He wouldn't be in an ambulance, on his way to a hospital.

Id have to thank Gaara though, if he hadn't been there, we'd bpth be dead and Orichimaru wouldn't be behind bars. I was scared for Sasuke though. He had been through so much. I couldn't help but worry about him.

I really did love him, with every cell in my body. I wanted nothing more than to keep him safe. Nothing more than to see him smile.

"We're here." The paramedic said. I stood up, having to let go of Sasuke's hand as they took him out of the ambulance. I was told to wait in the waiting room until the doctor was done with him.

I stood against the wall, unable to sit. An arm slid around my shoulders and I looked up at Gaara.

"He'll be okay, Naruto. He's a tough one." He said, squeezing my shoulder. I nodded once, staring at the doors he disappeared through.

After a few minutes, I sat down while Gaara left to go get coffee for us. I sighed and scratched the back of my head, praying that he would wake up and be fine.

**Sorry for the chapter being shorter than the rest! But I promise that another chapter will be put up shortly! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N DarkTyplhlosion, ROFLMAO! You rock! And XxSesshomaruandRinxX Thank you for the review! I'm glad like the story!**

**SasuNaru; A High School Love Story**

**By: Kagura77**

**Chapter Ten (Double digits, yay!)**

I woke up, a beeping noise filing my ears. I smelled this horrible smell. Disinfectant I believe. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking from the bright light shining in my eyes. I wanted to lift my hand to my forehead but, something was holding it down. I looked down at the blonde haired beauty. His face was towards me, his eyes closed. He had his hand wrapped around mine, and he made soft noises while he slept. I smiled softly at Naruto.

"He was here all night. The doctor said he could stay, even though it was against the rules." I looked up at the fiery red head. There was another boy, black hair, fishnet shirt with a green jacket over top, with his arms around Gaara.

"Hey Gaara. This is your boyfriend, right?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly. I realized how dry my throat was and swallowed, not helping it one bit.

"Here," Gaara said, walking up and grabbing a glass of water. He helped me bring it to my lips, trying not to spill it on me. The water felt good on my throat and I smiled weakly.

"Thank you." There, my voice sounded much better now.

"No problem. And yeah, this is Shikamaru." The other boy waved to me and wrapped his arms around Gaara again.

"Nice to meet you. How long has Naruto been asleep?" I asked curiously, rubbing my thumb softly along the back of his hand. He looked so peaceful…

"For about half an hour. He didn't want to fall asleep just in case you'd wake up, but I guess he finally passed out." Gaara said, shrugging.

"And for good reason, I knew you wouldn't wake me up when he woke up." He muttered, opening those stunningly blue eyes to look at me.

"Hey Hun." I said, squeezing his hand.

"Hey. Promise me you won't do that again." He said, raising his head and smiling.

"I can't promise that. Cause I said I wouldn't let anything hurt you." I answered, smirking. He leaned up and kissed me passionately, his tongue brushing along my lips, making me shiver.

"Oh, get a room!" Shikamaru said, laughing.

"We have a room. It isn't my fault you're in it." Naruto said, nuzzling me. Gaara burst out laughing, which made me smile. I had never heard him laugh before.

I hated to break the ice. Hated to stop the happiness. But I couldn't keep it from my mind. I had to know.

"What happened to Orichimaru?" I asked silently. The laughter stopped. I was left with silence.

"He was taken away by the cops. Put in jail Sasuke. You're safe now. We're safe." Naruto said grinning. I raised my hand and ruffled his hair.

"Good. No one is touching my kitten ever again." I growled. I tried to sit up and I hissed as pain shot through my chest.

"Easy there Sasuke. Don't overdo it." Naruto said, flinching.

"I'll go tell the doctor you're awake." Gaara said, walking from the room.

"I love you." I whispered, the pain slowly fading.

"I love you too, Sasu-kun."

The doctor was slightly tall with white hair, a black doctor's mask and a bandana covering his right eye.

"I'm your doctor, Kakashi, how are you feeling." I could tell he was smiling by the look in his eye. But he really creeped me out.

"I'm okay, just hurts when I move the wrong way." I muttered.

"It will till it's fully healed. I'll prescribe a medication to help with the pain, but when you're released I want you to take it easy for a while. Naruto, you'll make sure he does as I say, right?" He said, smiling at Naruto.

"Absolutely, Kakashi!" He said, grinning. Silly Naruto.

"How long until I'm allowed out of here?" I asked, wanting to be out now. I hated hospitals with a passion.

"I want to keep you overnight for observation, but if all goes well, we'll release you tomorrow." Great, he made it sound like I was in prison.

"That' good, I don't want to be here anymore than I have to be." I grumbled, grabbing Naruto's hand.

"And you. I said you could stay the first night but I really have to insist that you leave when visiting hours are over." He said sternly, pointing at Naruto. Naruto pouted and squeezed my hand.

"But I promised I would stay." He muttered.

"And what if something happens? I don't want Naruto to be alone right now." I protested.

"He'll stay the night with me, Sasuke, I won't let anything happen to him." Gaara said. I nodded, knowing that I wasn't going to win this.

"Thank you Gaara." I whispered. He nodded his head and looked at his watch.

"Visiting hours will be over in half an hour. I'll bring you some medication for the pain, it will make you drowsy though, so I want you to get some sleep once they leave." Kakashi said before leaving.

The half an hour passed by quickly, and Kakashi was right, he was getting sleepy. Naruto kissed him softly before shooting him a worried look and leaving with Gaara and Shikamaru.

My eyes closed and before I knew it, I was pulled into a land of dreams.

_I was in my room making out with Naruto, when an evil laughter floated through my mind. I opened my eyes and Naruto was gone, in his place was Orichimaru._

"_Get out of my dreams!" I yelled, getting up quickly._

"_And what makes you think this is a dream, dear Sasuke?" He asked, laughing as he walked towards me._

"_Because you're in prison." I growled, backing up some more._

"_I escaped." He laughed and looked over at the corner. "Don't worry, I killed your boyfriend. He won't get in the way."_

_I looked toward the corner and froze._

"_No…" I whispered._

_Sitting in the corner was Naruto. He was covered in blood, his throat covered in a huge gash. His eyes were open, staring at me in pain. I felt my tears stream down my face as I turned back to Orichimaru._

"_you'll pay for what you've done!" I screamed, throwing myself forward, taking him down to the ground. I punched him in the face hard, the blood pouring from his nose and lips. I pulled away when his eyes closed, backing away from him. I slowly slid down the wall, finally looking over at Naruto._

_I crawled over to his body and pulled it into my lap, crying as I held the one thing I loved more than anything._

I awoke to someone brushing the hair from my face. I gasped and remembered the dream.

Looking up I saw someone dressed in nothing but black. I saw the raven hair, the curved smiled, but the rest of his face was hidden in the shadows.

"Who… Who are you?" I whispered.

"You're dreaming Sasuke." That voice… It sounded so familiar. But unfamiliar at the same time.

"A dream?" I asked, it felt so real. I was sure I was awake.

"Yes, you're dreaming still. Close your eyes Sasuke, the dreams will get better, I promise." I smiled softly, hoping Naruto was in the next one.

"Okay." I whispered, closing my eyes. But as I drifted to the next dream, I heard the familiar stranger whisper something.

"Sleep well, little brother."

**DUN DUN DUN! Rofl! Who wants Kakashi for a doctor? Wouldn't that be awesome! Anyways, I have to go somewhere tomorrow, but I will be publishing another chapter tomorrow as soon as I get home! Hope you liked!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Sorry it took so long. I had a few problems with an ex boyfriend. And I just found out my friend is dying. So, if the chapter sucks…. It's because I'm kind of all… zoned out.**

**SasuNaru; A High School Love Story**

**By:Kagura77**

**Chapter Eleven**

I was allowed to leave this afternoon. Naruto, Gaara and Shikamaru picked me up and helped me home. Doctor Kakashi told me to take it easy, so the next few days were horrible. I was stuck in bed. Bored.

Naruto teased me a lot, taunted me about what he would do once I was fully healed. Dobe.

Finally, he was healed enough that he could run around. But that one dream from the hospital haunted him to the point where he was always zoned. Thinking.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his voice full of worry.

"Just… Thinking about this dream I had." I muttered.

"Last night?" I shook my head. "When?" He pulled me close, nuzzling me.

"No, back when I was in the hospital." I muttered.

"Tell me about it."

I took a deep breath and told him about the dream of my brother by my bed side.

"Do you think he'll come back?" I whispered.

"I have a question. Was your brother ever arrested for the murder of your parents?" I stiffened and forced myself to relax.

"No. The police said that he was most likely framed and that there was no evidence to suggest or prove it was him." I muttered. He sighed and held me close.

"Is it possible that it wasn't him, Hun?" He asked quietly. I shrugged and thought back to the last time I saw Itachi.

~Flashback~

I was sitting in the back of a police car outside my house. I had just witnessed the murder or my parents. The murderer had known my name. And his red eyes haunted my every thought.

His voice sounded familiar, like my brothers. The police arrived shortly after the murderer had left, leaving me alive. Why… I don't know.

"He's my brother! I should be allowed to take care of him!" I heard Itachi argue outside the car. He had arrived earlier, trying to stop the police from putting me in the car.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Uchiha. He is a witness and he says he saw you. For obvious reasons we cannot allow you to take him into your custody."

"I've been framed! I wouldn't kill my own parents! He's my brother!" He yelled. An officer got into the front seat.

"I'm sorry sir."

"Don't take my brother away from me!" He screamed. That's the last thing I heard as the car started to pull away.

~End Flashback~

I stayed in Naruto's arms, thinking of how my brother reacted. Something about him makes me feel as though he's innocent. As though he wasn't possible of killing someone. But I can't deny what I saw that day, so many years ago.

The ringing of the phone made me jump, my thoughts shattered. Naruto got up and answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

He paused and made a confused face.

"Um, this isn't Sasuke."

He chuckled slightly.

"Who is this?"

His eyes went wide and he held the phone out to me. I grabbed it, tentatively putting it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said quietly.

"_Sasuke?" _

"Yeah?"

"_Sasuke it's Itachi."_ That one sentence made my heart stop.

"W….. What do you want?" I stuttered, slightly afraid.

"_I didn't do it! I swear to god I didn't do it, please Sasuke! Let me come see you! You're boyfriend can sit in if that makes you feel better!" _He practically yelled.

"I don't know…" I whispered.

"Sasuke, say yes. Tell him to come here." Naruto said, quietly so that Itachi couldn't hear.

"_Sasuke, please?"_ He pleaded. I took a good look at Naruto's face.

"Fine. My house. 77 Ziro Street." I said, making Naruto smile.

"_Thank you, Sasuke, I promise I'll prove it to you. I've been looking for you all this time. I swear I'll prove it." _The line went dead and I sighed, putting the phone down and closing my eyes.

"Am I going to regret this?" I asked quietly. Naruto pulled me onto his lap and kissed me softly.

"No. I think this is exactly what you need."

**Sorry for the short chapter guys. I promise that the next **one** will be longer.**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N

I'm really sorry, I got grounded and couldn't add anything, 1 please don't shoot me. I also want to thank everyone who's favorited and added it to your alerts. It means so much to me and I'll try to get as many chapters in before I have to go for two weeks! So, here it is, the new chapter, enjoy

Chapter Twelve

Naruto P.O.V.

Naruto was searching everywhere for Sasuke. His brother should be there any moment and he was probably hiding for some reason. Chuckling, he made his way in to the living room. He looked on the couch and froze.

Sasuke was full out making out with some blonde haired chick on the couch and she was moaning. He blushed deeply then realized what this meant. He choked and felt the tears coming. He saw Sasuke tense and start to look up, but he didn't want to see him. He yelled out and ran from the house as fast as he could, the tears streaming down his face.

Sasuke P.O.V.

Sasuke heard Naruto yell and he raced in to the living room. Itachi was getting off of some girl and he looked embarrassed. Sasuke didn't wait for an explanation. He grabbed Itachi by the collar and shoved him against the wall.

"What did you do to Naruto!" He yelled, furious with his older brother.

"I didn't do anything, I swear! I was making out with Dei when he walked in and saw!" He said, eyes wide. Sasuke let go, shocked and realized what Naruto must have thought.

"No…" He whispered. He booked it out the front door and after Naruto, needing to explain. He saw him standing up ahead, shaking and whipping a hand across his face. Sasuke caught up and spun him around and embraced him.

"Get off of me!" He yelled, pushing at Sasuke.

"Please, Naru-chan, let me explain!" He begged.

"I don't want to listen to your lies!" Naruto yelled, finally pushing away. He looked so damn hurt. He looked at Sasuke and then blinked a few times, staring at his chest.

"Um, I thought you were wearing a different outfit…" He whispered.

"That wasn't me. It was Itachi!" Sasuke sighed and reached out for Naruto, who looked relieved.

"Sorry, I thought…" He trailed off and hugged Sasuke close.

"I would never, love." He kissed the top of Naruto's head. "Let's go yell at my brother."

They walked in to the house together, going straight to the living room. Itachi was sitting on the couch, his arm around the girl. He stood when they entered and kind of blushed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause a problem." He muttered, taking a step towards Sasuke.

"Well, you did!" He yelled, losing his temper with his brother. "You don't even announce that you're here and you make out with some chick on my couch!"

"Um, excuse me? I'm a guy." The blonde haired chick… dude, said. On closer inspection, Sasuke realized that he was, indeed, a guy. His blonde hair hung in his right eye and he was wearing a fishnet shirt.

"Okay, then who are you?" Naruto asked, grabbing Sasuke's hand and squeezing gently.

"My name is Deidara and I'm Itachi's boyfriend." He explained, looking up at Itachi with loving eyes. Sasuke stared and cleared his throat after a few minutes. They both looked at him with blush and Deidara giggled nervously.

"Naruto, go make some food please while I talk with my brother. Take Deidara with you?" Sasuke pleaded with his eyes. He needed to clear this up with the only family he had left.

"Okay." He kissed Sasuke for a mere second and grabbed Deidara's arm, dragging him from the room.

"Listen, I didn't kill-!"

"I know." I whispered, cutting him off. We stared at each other for a few moments, saying nothing. There was, really, nothing to say. But the awkward silence hung in the air.

"I'm glad you're okay." He whispered quietly. Sasuke almost didn't catch it.

"The only reason I'm okay now is because I have a guardian angel who loves me." Sasuke replied, looking towards the kitchen. The faint smell of ramen was wafting through the room and Itachi chuckled.

"What?" Sasuke muttered.

"You used to make me make you ramen all the time. I almost got sick of eating it." He commented. There was a loud bang and a crash and Sasuke ran to the kitchen. There was glass and red liquid all over the floor, and Sasuke choked.

End of Chapter.

JUST KIDDING!

"Sorry Sasuke, I know you don't like ketchup, that's why I was telling him to put it away. He slipped and it broke. I'll clean it up." Naruto muttered, looking at Sasuke's pale face.

"No, no, I thought for a minute that it was blood and that you were hurt." Sasuke said, pulling Naruto close. He nuzzled under his chin like a cute kitten and Sasuke chuckled.

"It's okay, I'm fine Sasuke." He grinned up at him and then looked at the other two, frowning. Itachi raised an eyebrow in question and Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin. He gently forced him to look into his eyes.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked quickly at Itachi and Deidara and then leaned close to his ear.

"If they're here, does that mean we can't have kinky sex anymore?" He whispered. However, Naruto's whispered are quite loud and Itachi and Deidara burst out laughing. Sasuke turned bright red and hid his face in Naruto's shoulder.

"Did I say that too loud Sasu-chan?" He muttered. Sasuke nodded his head and started to laugh.

"That's my Naruto." He muttered, ruffling his golden blonde locks and grinning.

There was a knock on the door and Sasuke moved to answer it. He got there quickly and opened the door to see Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke, I was wondering if you and Naruto wanted to catch a movie with me and Ino. It will be a double date." She grinned up at him and Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"You and Ino are…" He trailed off as his brother came up behind him and froze.

"Itachi…" Sakura whispered, going pale.

A/N This time it really is the end of the chapter xD Sorry, but I couldn't resist. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!


	13. Chapter 13

**~A/N~**

**I can not begin to say how sorry I am for keeping everyone in suspense! I've been going through a pretty rough time, I moved out and I am currently with out internet. But since you guys are so awesome I am willing to run down to tim hortons once a week or more to publish chapters until I have internet! This is all before I have even made my first coffee, so bear with me (raaawwr ima bear) and thank you guys so much. It's people like everyone that reviewed that make me feel amazing about my writing and make me want to continue J**

Chapter

"Itachi." Sakura whispered, going pale. I stared for a moment as her face went down and she started to shake, then I turned to see my brother's shocked expression.

"How do you know her?" I asked, turning just as I saw tears coming down her face.

"ITACHI!" She screamed, pouncing at him. Before I could even think I had moved myself between them, taking the punch that was meant for my brother. Naruto cried out as I reeled backwards in to Itachi, who caught me and held me up. I felt the blood start dribbling down my chin and on the floor and I clenched my teeth against the pain.

"Sasuke! I'm sorry! Why did you do that?" Sakura cried out while Ino tried holding her back.

"He's my brother." I groaned, accepting the Kleenex that my worried lover handed me. I smiled my thanks and Itachi let me go, letting Naruto's arms replace his. "Now explain why you just attacked him?"

She looked away, tears streaming down her face. Ino looked like she didn't know what do so she just started patting Sakura's back.

"Wow, is there a party here and we weren't invited?" I heard Gaara say, smiling as he moved past Ino. His smile faded to confusion when he saw my bloody face and Sakura crying. Gaara turned and saw Itachi and pure rage filled his features.

"Gaara, no!" I cried out, jumping once again in front of my brother and getting pushed to the floor underneath Gaara. I groaned in pain as my mostly healed knife wound ached in protest and I heard Gaara swear before pulling me to my feet.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, startling everyone. "He said he didn't kill our parents and I fucking believe him, okay? So everyone take a fucking chill pill and calm the fuck down!"

Everyone stared at me for a moment and Naruto kind of looked scared. I felt slightly ashamed that I lost my temper and pulled him over to me. I kissed the top of his head carefully as he nuzzled my neck. Gaara looked away and then offered his hand to Itachi who reluctantly accepted it. Sakura was still crying and I thought I was going to have to jump in front of him again when she suddenly raced forward. But Naruto held me tightly and I was shocked to see that she was hugging him, her face buried in her chest as she cried.

"Mom and dad said really horrible things about you!" She cried out. Itachi's face softened as he hugged her back, trying to sooth her.

"I know, a lot of people did but it was all some big misunderstanding. I wouldn't hurt anyone without good reason, let alone kill my parents." He said, rubbing her back.

"Ramen is ready!" Deidara sang, coming out of the kitchen with a huge grin and a pot full of way too many noodles. He froze and looked at everyone for a moment before blinking a few times.

"Am I deaf?" He said, looking at my bloody nose and the crying girl hugging Itachi.

"Yes." We all said, laughing at his expression. I nearly fell over laughing but Naruto held me up and kissed my cheek.

"I am going to go have a shower and since there is way too much ramen there, someone close the god damn door and help eat it." I grumbled, Naruto's eyes suddenly lit up and I stared down at him, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Nothing." He said quickly, running off somewhere and leaving me in confusion.

"I'll find him, you go clean up. Sorry about earlier." Gaara said, smiling apologetically. I smiled back and left the loud yelling at the front door. I slid in to the bathroom and turned on the water with a sigh. Can't I have one relaxing day?

I heard the door creak open and was about to turn around when someone's hand went over my mouth. My heart jumped in to my throat and I felt it pick up the pace. I shivered when the person's tongue grazed behind my ear and I started trying to squirm out of their grasp.

"Naruto will die if you don't stop struggling Sasuke." Orichimaru whispered in my ear. How did he get out, how the hell did he get out! No matter how strong I wanted to be I felt a whimper escape me and tears ran down my face. His hand disappeared for only a second before there was tape placed over my mouth. I closed my eyes and let the tears out as I heard the lock on the door click.

"You're all mine now and no one will ever interfere again."

He said as he tied my arms behind my back. I whimpered again as he undid my pants and pulled them down with my boxers. He wasn't wasting any time now and I clenched my eyes shut when I heard his pants fall to the floor. I wanted to cry out that this wasn't fair! Haven't I had enough bad luck? Can't I finally just be happy?

I felt his tip at my entrance and froze solid. He wasn't even going to use any lube? I started to panic but he shoved me over and held me by my arms as he forced his way in. The tape muffled my scream as pain radiated through my body. I started crying even harder when he started moving, moaning as he did so. He was sick, twisted and disgusting. It felt like I was there for hours as he pounded in to my ass, but finally he stopped and pulled out, dropping me to the floor.

"Killing you wouldn't be torture enough for what your family did to me. I'll be back, and maybe I'll bring a friend." He growled, opening the window and leaving me half naked, gagged and tied on the floor crying.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**Whaaaaat two chapters in one daaaay! J**

Chapter Fourteen

Naruto's P.O.V.

Sasuke's food was getting cold, and I was getting worried. I know he likes long showers but not when he knows people are waiting for him. His brother looked kind of worried as well, but everyone else was laughing and having a good time. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore and I got up, running to the bathroom door.

"Sasu-kun! Are you okay?" There was a muffled noise but no answer. I tried opening the door but it was locked and I froze. Sasuke never locked the door, he said he was too worried that if something happened he'd be trapped.

"Sasuke!" I yelled, hitting the door as hard as I could with my shoulder. "I'm coming Sasuke, just hold on!"

"what's going on?" Itachi asked, running around the corner and seeing my face.

"He never locks the door and he's not answering!" I said, trying not to panic as I hit the door again. Gaara came around the corner with a knife and slid it between the door, jiggling it until he was able to yank the door open.

"Sasuke!" I cried out, running in and covering him with a towel and pulling him in to my arms. His face was still covering in blood but it had tear tracks running through it. His eyes were clenched closed and he was still crying as I held him tightly and undid the ropes. Itachi was beside us in an instant and I heard Gaara talking to the police. I pulled back the tape as carefully as I could and he clenched his teeth, burying his head in my chest and holding me close.

"I'm here." I whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"For what." He said quietly.

"I wasn't able to protect you." I replied, holding him gently. His grip tightened and he pushed away from me, slapping me across the face. I sat, staring down at his pissed off face, my eyes wide. He seemed to realize what he had done and his eyes shifted away from me.

"Just go." He whispered. I almost didn't hear what he said. But when I did I froze, then sighed in defeat, knowing this was inevitable from the very beginning. I smiled softly and let go of him, pushing him in to Itachi's arms.

"Please take care of him." I whispered, getting up and pushing past everyone. Gaara grabbed me by the arm but I just shook it off as tears streamed down my face. I hiccupped and ran out the door, needing to be alone.

Normal P.O.V.

Itachi stared down at me and sighed, handing me pants and getting up. I unconsciously grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly.

"Don't leave." I grumbled, looking away. He sighed and sat back down, rubbing his forehead.

"It's not safe for him to be out there right now Sasuke, even if you just broke up with him you shouldn't let him-." I cut him off by jumping up and shoving my pants on. I was in a lot of pain but I didn't care, I needed to go find him. I told him to go because I didn't want to hurt him, not because I was breaking up with him!

"Where are you going?" Itachi yelled, grabbing hold of me as I struggled to get out the front door.

"I wasn't breaking up with him, I didn't want him hurt! God damn it let me go I can't lose him!" I cried out. Gaara rushed out ahead of me and Itachi let me go. I was out the door and rivaling Gaara for speed despite his long legs.

"Follow me, I know where he would have gone." Gaara said, running across the street. I fell back slightly as we ran between two building and jumped over a fence, landing in a park. I could already see him at the top of one of the trees, wiping at his face with his sleeve. I burst forward, ignoring my body as it screamed in protest. I pulled myself up until I was panting heavily. He looked down in surprise and his face softened as he pulled me up to him.

"I wasn't…." I trailed off as I tried to breathe. He raised eyebrow and I groaned, grabbing his chin and kissing him passionately, my tongue pressing against his as he held me close. I pulled away after only a few seconds and put my head on his shoulder.

"The police are not going to be happy when they arrive and you aren't there!" Gaara yelled below. I groaned and held on to Naruto tighter. He put his arms around me, kissing my cheek and nuzzling me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just didn't want to hurt you again. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. Please, I can't lose you." I whispered, clinging to him.

"There's nothing to forgive, you won't ever lose me, I promise." He said cheerfully, hugging me. "Now let's go home."

Home was hectic, the same questions repeated and repeated, examining the entire bathroom and Sakura and Ino looking at me like they expected me to break. My brother was surprisingly calm and stayed by my side, his hand twitching ever so slightly, I knew that was a signal that he was pissed off.

"How did he escape in the first place?" My brother hissed, glaring at the police officer.

"We weren't even aware of it until you called, sir, but we are investigating and we will find him again." They explained, starting to pack up. Naruto handed me my heated up ramen and I smiled at him as he cuddled up to me. I started eating while watching the police leave the house.

"You need to relocate." Itachi said, his voice strained.

"There, there love, calm down." Deidara whispered, putting his (thought I would share that every time I almost write the female pronouns for Deidara xD) arms around my brother.

"Sasuke, I remember when I was younger I saw you running… It was from that man wasn't it." Sakura said quietly. I nodded and looked at my brother.

"Where would you suggest. I have enough money from our parents to go on living without a job until I atleast graduate but I don't want to leave this school." I said, putting another forkful of ramen in my mouth.

"Grrrawr!" I heard naruto exclaim. I looked down while blinking to see him smiling happily while munching on some ramen noodles that were hanging from my mouth. I stayed perfectly still as he ate all the way up to my mouth and then kissed me while purring. I kissed him back and rolled my eyes when he pulled away giggling.

"You are never watching Lady and the Tramp ever again." I said as he protested and pounced me. Itachi managed to grab the bowl from my hands as I cried out and fell to the floor with Naruto cuddling me. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him.

"Back to your question, we can get a two bedroom close to the school, if you want that is." Itachi said, looking at me hopefully. I raised my eyebrow in surprise that my brother just asked me to move in with him. I thought about it, but everything was going so quickly, I didn't know what to think.

"Hey, why not a three bedroom! Me, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and Deidara! We'd save a bundle on rent and be there to watch each other's backs!" Gaara suggested, I laughed and shrugged as Naruto looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Please!" he yelled, making me cover my ears and groan.

"Okay, okay, but we are getting sound proofing for the walls because I do not want to hear Itachi and Deidara having sex!" I complained as Deidara blushed and hid in my brothers neck.

"Likewise, you know how disturbing it would be to hear you having sex?" he replied. I paled as flashes of Orichimaru came to mind and Naruto held me close.

"I'm here, I'll wait for however long you need, I'll take it slow, whatever you need love." Naruto whispered. I looked down at him in relief and nuzzled him.

"We've got to go, but we'll see you later okay?" Sakura said, actually hugging my brother again as I stared at them in question.

"You probably don't remember but I used to babysit her." I smiled slightly as she waved good bye and dragged Ino out of my apartment. Itachi was right, I don't think I'd ever be able to go in to that bathroom again without freaking out.

"Let's look for an apartment." I said, hugging Naruto close.

**A/N **

**I am going to go get a coffee now and will most likely post another chapter later cause I feel horrible about leaving it so long! Don't hurt me (hides behind a giant charmander doll). Well I hope you enjoyed it! AND HAPPY BELATED BUNNY DAAAAY**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I stared outside from the window seat of the new apartment. We had been living here for almost a month now and things were going smoothly. Too smoothly. It was like that Nickleback lyric kept floating through my head, even though I hate their music. But something's gotta go wrong cause I'm feeling way too damn good. Naruto was happy atleast, and that made me happy. I wanted him safe more than I wanted myself to be safe.

We hadn't gone farther than just making out or sleeping naked, and even the naked part took me a few weeks. I tried to go all the way for him at one point, just to make him happy, but when he touched my dick I froze and he knew I was just trying for him. That was when we had our first argument…

~Flashback~

"Sasuke, I love you." He moaned out as his hand traveled down my chest. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth, it felt good but all I could think about was Orichimaru. As soon as his fingers touched my not even hard member my body tensed up involuntarily. I felt him freeze and pull away as he got up and got dressed. I watched in confusion before jumping up and grabbing his wrist. For the first time ever he turned around and shoved me away.

"Don't touch me, Sasuke!" His bright blue eyes were now dark with anger as he glared at me. I stared back, my eyes wide with surprise.

"Naruto, I-."

"Don't fucking start with me! If you don't want to I fucking understand! But don't try to push yourself for me! For once in your fucking like teme, be selfish!" He yelled at me. I quickly put on pants, afraid someone might come in after hearing him yell at me like that.

"Naruto, please stop I just wanted to make you happy. Please don't be mad at me love." I whispered, taking a step forward. He mirrored my step and went backwards, his fists clenching as he glared at me. If looks could kill I'd be dead ten times over.

"Don't touch me Sasuke! Right now I don't even want to think about you I'm so mad!" He yelled. "Sometimes, teme, you can be a really fucking stupid!"

"Well you know what, you can be pretty fucking stupid too Dobe!" I yelled back, my temper finally snapping. He looked taken aback and then the anger was back and he sprung at me. I made a very unmanly squawk when his fist connected with my cheek. I lay on the floor in shock, pain radiating through my face.

"Sasuke…." He whispered. I was so hurt, more so emotionally, that I let a mask fall over my face as the door creaked open and Deidara peeked his head in.

"Oh shit, worse than I thought." He muttered, slipping in as we just stared.

"Dei, this isn't the time." Naruto muttered. I turned my head away when he tried to come near me again. I tensed up and turned m eyes to Deidara.

"Get him away from me, I'm going to sleep on the couch." I growled, getting back on my feet.

"Sasuke, no, please, I'm sorry." With that I walked out as Deidara held Naruto back.

~End Flashback~

Halfway through the night, Naruto came out crying and buried his head in my chest, trying to crawl on to the couch with me. I had simply picked him up as he clung to me and cried harder. I had set him down on the bed and crawled in with him. He wouldn't stop apologizing until I had kissed him and pulled him closer.

Today is Monday, however, due to the torrential down pour outside, we all stayed home from school. School wasn't always peaches and cream either. Sure, at the beginning people didn't say anything about me and Naruto, most of the girls thought it was romantic and cute. But some of the guys, mostly the jocks, started calling us faggots and other…. Not so nice things. The first time it happened Naruto looked like he was going to start crying. So I squeezed his hand and kissed the top of his head, telling him to ignore them. Saying that they wouldn't even come close to finding the love that we had.

A loud clash of thunder hit, practically shaking the entire building and suddenly Naruto was in my arms. His head was buried in my neck as he clammered up on top of me. I had to catch him and pull him up but we barely fat on the window seat together. He was shaking violently and I started rubbing his back, trying to sooth his fears.

"I never knew you were scared of thunder." I said, kissing his forehead as he whimpered softly. I could just barely hear the t.v. in the other room over the sound of Deidara, Itachi, Gaara and Shikimaru yelling and cheering the people playing on.

"I don't know why, I know it's an irrational fear but I can't help it." He whispered softly. I brought his lips up to mine and kissed him softly, noting that his shaking slowed when I did so.

"FUCK OFF!" Everyone in the living room screamed as the power went off with an audible click.

"We never got to save, this is bullshit!" I heard Gaara yell. I chuckled lightly and pulled Naruto off of me, holding his hand as we got up. I could still see the fear in his eyes as his bottom lip quivered. Another round of thunder went off and he was suddenly in my arms again.

"If it didn't mean you were terrified, dobe, I would quite like this fear of thunder." I said. I felt him laugh uneasily and grabbed his hand, pulling him in to our bedroom. There was barely any light, the only source coming from the small window above our bed's headboard.

"Sasuke?" He said, a look of confusion on his face. I went over to my battery operated speaker, plugging it in to my ipod and selecting a song that Itachi used to play for me when I was scared of thunder. It wasn't easy to tell the song had started since it bagan with the sound of rain and thunder. Naruto looked around nervously as I turned up the volume and reached out my hand. He took my hand and I pulled him close, wrapping his arms around my neck. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning my forehead against his and swaying before starting to sing to him.

"I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you. Every thunder cloud that came was one more I might not get through. On the darkest days there's always light and now I see it too! But I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you."

"What are you doing?" Naruto whispered. All I did was smile and kiss his forehead quickly.

"I hear it falling in the night and filling up my mind. All of heaven's rivers come to light, I see it all unwind. I hear it talking through the trees and on the window pane, and when I hear it I just can't believe I never liked the rain!" I spun Naruto around and he giggled, pressing closer to me.

"Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you liked the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just like the rain." I kissed him passionately and he wrapped his arms tightly around me. I felt a fire burn through me and when it hit my groin I groaned, feeling turned on for the first time in a month. Naruto pulled away and stared at me wide eyed before his lips came crashing back on mine and suddenly he had taken control, shoving me to the bed and biting my neck.

I cried out and flipped him over, panting heavily as I kissed him and shoved his shirt off.

"Can I top, please, I don't think I could bottom right now." I whispered, wanting to be completely honest with him as his shirt came off and he struggled with mine.

"Fuck, Sasuke, I'm happy either fucking way just please make love to me." He growled, unbuttoning my pants as I groaned and shoved his sweatpants and boxers off in one move. As he pulled mine off I leaned down, taking his tip in to my mouth and grazing my teeth against it. He cried out, gripping my hair as I kicked my own bottoms off and on to the floor. I moaned as his nails raked gently across my scalp and I dug my fingers in to his waist.

"Sasuke, I know you're being sexy but please, please just put it in!" He cried out. I couldn't deny him any longer and I slid up his body, kissing him passionately while positioning myself.

"Where's the lube?" I asked quickly, looking around.

"I don't care, please Sasuke, forget the lube, I just want you so badky, please!" He begged. It went straight to my groin and I groaned again, slowly pushing in so I wouldn't hurt him. He tensed, his face covered with pain and when I was in all the way I stopped, waiting for him to relax. I kissed him while I waited, my tongue slipping in to his mouth and wrestling with his. I moved slightly and Naruto moaned in to my mouth.

I pulled out slowly and, equally as slow, pushed back in. The look of torture on Naruto's face made me smirk and he glared at me. I rolled my eyes, kissing him as I picked up the pace, running my hands up his arms. He suddenly screamed out my name and I moaned at how much it turned me on. I kept moving at that angle so I was hitting his prostate and making him scream every time. I started grunting, my stomach tightening as my orgasm approached.

"Sas…. Sasu-kun, I'm gonna…. I'm gonna cum!" Naruto mewled, gripping my shoulders tightly.

"Dobe! Come for me!" I growled in his ear, slamming against his prostate as hard as I could. He screamed louder than I ever heard before and warm liquid squirted on my chest. His ass muscles tightened almost painfully on my cock and I moaned Naruto's name as I came in his ass.

"I love you." I whispered, slipping out and cuddling him. There was a quiet knock on the door and our eyes widened.

"Hey, um, not that we aren't happy that you two are back to normal, but next time could you two fuck quietly or at least wait until the power is back on so we can't hear you?"

**A/N**

**Alright, I was wondering if anyone would be interested, once I got my internet, which should be soon I hope** **to cowrite a fanfic with me. It would be roleplay style and I would prefer having Sasuke for my character. If anyone is interested please let me know ^.^**

**Also, omg everyone who's favourited, reviewed and watched this series has my utmost thanks. I was looking through the Naruto section of yesterday night and my fanfic was on the front page and I have never been so freaking happy in my life. Thank you, if it weren't for my readers, this story wouldn't exist! So keep on rating and reviewing, you guys are the best!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Alright, so I will be able to post more regular chapters as well as start working on my other SasuNaru fanfic, Hidden Thoughts, but I have to warn you that things with my bf… well okay he broke up with me and I moved back in to my father's and I'm trying to get him not to give up on us and to work things out. Anyways, the warning is this might affect my writing, things may get a little dark and tense at some points but I'm going to try my best to make this story work and not let my emotions over rule it. **

**Without further ado, this is for someone who signed their review as my biggest fan, thank you, you made me smile even though I was crying! I dedicate this chapter to Aaron Elrond!**

Chapter 16

We sat in the kitchen, candle's illuminating everything and no one speaking a word. It was Itachi who had come up to my door and I swear I haven't stopped blushing since then. Naruto felt bad, he wouldn't stop apologizing for being loud but I didn't blame him.

"Bacon flavored unicorn shit." Deidara said happily, making us all choke on our bite of cereal. We stared at him, blinking a few times as he grinned and kept eating.

"What kind of kinky shit is your boyfriend in to, Itachi?" Shikamaru asked, looking warily over at my brother.

"Anything you would like to tell me?" He asked, looking at his boyfriend.

"That I love you and that everyone is kind of talking again so I broke the tension of Naruto being a loud screamer… You know that kind of made me want loud and kinky thunderstorm sex…" Dei trailed off as we all stared. Naruto blushed more and hid behind me slightly.

"I'm no longer hungry." I muttered, dumping the contents of my bowl in the sink before rinsing it and turning on the compactor for a few seconds. (See things could get really dark if I wasn't holding it back. I was totally going to make his hand slip in to the compactor ala fear street style.) I turned it off and left the room, going back to the window seat and looking out at the rain once again. There were very few cars out and about today, and for good reason. I would hate to hear what happened to those who weren't careful and hurt or killed someone or themselves.

"Sasuke." I turned to my brother and blushed, turning away again. "Please look at me for more than two seconds. I know you feel awkward, but it's natural I guess."

"I would be locked in my room if I heard you and Deidara having sex." I grumbled, resting my forehead on the cold glass. Lightning flickered and I jumped in to a sitting position and stared. There on the street, staring up at me was… me. He looked slightly older with weird tattoos on his neck and face and red eyes. I stared back and he flashed a cold smile before vanishing in to thin air.

"Hey are you alright?" My brother asked, drawing my attention. I looked back at him and cried out, jumping backwards and slamming my back against the glass. The other me, the dark me, was behind him, a kunai just nearly at Itachi's throat. I started shaking, not hearing him talk, and just watching as he stood there, blood pouring out of his neck.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, shaking my shoulders. I blinked and he was gone again, reappearing behind Naruto.

"Please no, please stop." I clenched my eyes shut and gripped my head as I felt everyone's eyes on me.

_Kill them Sasuke. Itachi killed your family and Naruto let you get raped and abused_.

My eyes shot open and I stared at Naruto. It was like I couldn't control my thoughts anymore and I tried to block it out. My head seemed to erupt in pain and I cried out once more. Next thing I know, I'm on top of Naruto, everyone trying to pull me off. His face is bright red and my hands are around his throat.

"No." I whispered, letting go and allowing them to pull me off and pin my arms behind me.

"I'll get our handcuffs!" Despite the situation we all fell silent and stared at Dei as he snuck out of the room. I looked at my brother's bright red face and raised an eyebrow.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked, fully aware of Naruto's careful inching closer.

"I think we have bigger matters to discuss." Itachi mumbled, looking at me gently but with careful suspicion. I took a deep breath and explained what I saw and heard, keeping my eyes downcast. I was insane, this was a dream, and oh fucking hell what do I do.

Deidara put the handcuffs on and I was thankful that they weren't fuzzy. That would have been the cherry on top of the fucking cake. Naruto looked hurt and I didn't blame him. Purple finger marks were slowly appearing on his neck and I nearly started crying. I didn't realize a few tears had come out until Naruto was nuzzling under my chin.

"I forgive you." He whispered softly. I wish I could wrap my arms around him, but I understood everyone's precautions. I didn't want to hurt Naruto again.

"Don't worry, we'll get you to a doctor and we'll figure out what's going on and how to fix it." Itachi said, kneeling beside him. I gave him a small nod and took a deep, calming breath.

"While I was getting out handcuffs I called . He said not to worry and that despite the storm he's on his way to check on Sasuke and make sure Naruto is alright as well." Deidara explained, smiling softly at me.

"Naruto, you shouldn't be holding him like that. He's dangerous." Gaara said, his eyes hard as he glared at me. Naruto stiffened and didn't pull away.

"Gaara, he's just sick okay? Fuck off, if this were Shikimaru you wouldn't leave his side for a second!" Naruto yelled, his voice muffled.

_So trusting. Make him scream your name again, this time make it in pain!_

"Get him away from me Itachi!" I yelled, clenching my eyes shut and feeling Naruto ripped away from me.

"No! Sasuke, why?" Naruto cried out, I could hear him sniffling and tears started streaming down my face. I opened them slowly and met his wet, hurt blue eyes.

"Gaara's right, Naruto." I whispered, looking away. "I'm dangerous."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N **

**Sorry for the long wait guys and gals, I also apologize for the short chapter but I promise a new one will be up shortly if not later today J I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed so far as well as favourited and followed! You guys are amazing and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

I could hear Naruto screaming and crying in the next room as Gaara looked slightly ashamed. Itachi was still kneeling in front of me but Deidara went to open the door and Shikamaru was trying to hold Naruto back from clinging to me. Kakashi walked in, a grim look on his face as he paused and studied me.

"Stop trying to keep me from him!" Naruto screamed as he ran in to the room and locked his arms around me in a vice grip. _So trusting, imagine how hurt we could make him if we slowly tortured him until that trust broke in to small, unrepairable pieces._

I cried out and started struggling to get Naruto off of me. I couldn't stand those thoughts, I couldn't stand thinking about hurting him.

"Get him off of me, if I hurt him I swear to god I will kill you guys for not keeping him away!" I yelled, struggling once more. Itachi and Gaara sprung in to action, grabbing him and trying to wrestle him away from me as he tried to cling tighter.

"I'll get the bondage tape!" Deidara cried out as he ran from the room. We all gave Itachi a look, which gave them time to pull off Naruto.

"Oh! What color did you get?" asked. My eye started twitching as thoughts of how I could incapacitate them with it and slowly carve in to their skin. _You're so weak Sasuke._ I felt my breathing pick up and then suddenly it was like I could see from my eyes, but I wasn't in control of my body.

"I'm fine now, take off the handcuffs." I heard my voice calmly say. Naruto grinned at me and I felt an uncontrollable urge to kill him. I couldn't let this happen, I had to gain control, and I had to fight!

"Not happening, your voice is slightly deeper so I'm thinking this is the other personality." said, kneeling down in front of me so we were face to face. He was studying my eyes until he sighed and leaned back.

"At an early age his parents were murdered in front of him. Orichimaru took him and tried to rape him, then a little while ago attempted again. Then, finally, the third attempt succeeded and I'm thinking that triggered Multiple Personality Disorder." Kakashi explained to the others. Itachi slowly approached and I felt a cruel smile form on my face.

"Brother, I can make you cry blood and scream out as I carve out parents names in to your body for all eternity. Maybe carve out your eyeball and make you watch with one eye as I tie Deidara up and rape him the way you let me get raped." This voice wasn't mine. I wouldn't say stuff like that!

"You are not my brother. You aren't even Sasuke." He growled, turning to Kakashi. "How did he suddenly develop this?"

"It wasn't sudden. It has probably been with him since your parents died but was only now triggered."

"Shut up Doc. Why don't you tell them why you wear that ugly mask over your face?" I must fight to get out, but he's too strong and I'm so weak….

"What did you just say?" Kakashi muttered, staring at me one wide eye.

"I don't care who he is, I still love him!" Naruto yelled, breaking free and throwing himself at me hard enough to make me land on my back with his arms around me. I felt the cruel smile, my mouth opening, I heard the thought of biting down so hard I crushed his wind pipe and I screamed, kicking out mentally as hard as I could.

I was suddenly in control, crying and kissing his shoulder, his neck, anything I could reach with my lips.

"I don't want you hurt Naruto, you have to understand. We can't…." I trailed off as he tensed up and pulled away, looking at me with a shocked expression.

"Are you… Breaking up with me?" He whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright, I know it's short, but I was having writer's block for a while on this one and I'm trying my hardest to get it up and running for everyone.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has stuck with me even though I'm a slow ass.**

**I'd like to thank darykscinon, BadassLadyNinja, tt, DemonAngel, musicaholic, Andyloverplusyoh, wolfanimelover210, SweetBezzy, Uchiha, Sasuke, paloma, broooo, AlexUchimaki, lilithvitora, ardie and all you nameless guests who's reviews kicked my ass in to gear.**

**I hope you guys like it.**

**I don't own em**

* * *

Chapter 18

"Naruto, you have to understand what's going on here isn't safe." I whispered. Naruto suddenly looked furious and he slapped me across the face. I coughed, knowing that I deserved that hit.

"Shut the hell up, Teme, we're in this together." He growled. I looked over at Itachi and Deidara, who looked stunned.

"Get him the hell away from me. Kakashi, let's go." I said, not meeting Naruto's eyes.

"No, no, NO!" Naruto yelled, trying to launch himself at me. Gaara grabbed him and dragged him away, kicking and screaming.

"What do you expect me to do for you, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, kneeling in front of me.

"Make him go away. If you can't, then lock me up." I said, meeting his eye.

"You're being very mature about this." He said, examining me. "I need every one to leave the room."

"What?" Itachi protested. "He's my little brother, I'm not just going to leave him."

"Hun, listen to him." Dei said, smiling softly at me. Itachi stared at me for a second before scooping down and hugging me tightly.

"I love you. No matter what happens or what you do." He whispered. I shuddered, feeling a tear go down my face.

"I love you too, Itachi." I whispered back. He got up, sniffling before leaving the room with the remainder of the people. I could hear Naruto screaming somewhere in the apartment and tried to focus on Kakashi.

Suddenly, I could see a smile in his face as he went behind me and completely released me.

"You want to kill again, do it now. Otherwise, smarten the fuck up and realize that you can't just destroy Sasuke's life any more than you have. Orichimaru is one thing, his parents, his brother, and his boyfriend are another thing." He said, pulling down his mask and revealing an eye identical to the one I saw in the darker version of myself. I stumbled back a step but stopped, knowing that I no longer had control.

"Why can't I? I was implanted here to protect him, behind bars or in a padded room is the safest place for him." I said, tilting my head. Implanted to protect me?

"You were also implanted to protect Naruto. It's fortunate that they fell in love, otherwise you would have failed your mission, Shadow." He said, glaring. I felt myself tense up.

"That was, the nine tail?" I said, feeling his shock echo throughout me.

"Yes."

"Fuck." I muttered.

"You already failed by allowing him to get stabbed and raped. What do you have to say for yourself?" Kakashi said, his voice strong and commanding.

"I was not fully active or functional. I'm sorry." I spat out.

"Fine, now do your god damn job." He said. "Sasuke, I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

I felt like I was slammed back in to my body, I was confused, but knowing that he wouldn't _dare_ hurt Naruto again made me feel better.

"What's going on?" I whispered. Kakashi but his mask back over his eye and face, but I could tell he was smiling gently.

"Shadow is an operative that your parents had you injected with when you were young. He lost control, killed your parents." Kakashi explained. I stumbled back, recalling the eyes. My own… reflection. I had killed my parents.

"I need to turn myself in." I said, feeling breathless.

"You do that, and there will be no one to protect your lover. Think responsibly. Your parents understood the risk, they knew there was a chance of an accident happening." He explained, walking forward with a sigh.

"Why is Naruto in danger?" I asked.

"He's the Nine Tail. He's very important, and his parents knew yours. Do you not remember him?" Kakashi asked. There was a sudden commotion and when I turned, Naruto launched himself in to my arms…. And it all came back to me.

A small fox that I would hold, that I would visit every day. He was my best friend, even if he wasn't human. The people who "owned" him, didn't mind him staying with me, often. Until one day, I saw them leave, taking him with them.

"You're…" I trailed off, meeting Itachi's eyes. "You knew, didn't you?"

I wrapped an arm around my boyfriend protectively, glaring at my brother.

"Knew what, Sasuke." Itachi said, looking away. I looked over at Kakashi and he nodded.

"Shadow. I know everything, Itachi. I remember _everything_." I growled. Naruto looked up at me in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. I looked down at him and brushed his hair behind his left ear.

"Hush, little fox. We should go to sleep." I whispered. Something in his eyes melted and his lips parted.

"Sasuke, not now. It will hurt him." Kakashi warned.

"Too late, he's already said too much." Gaara said, glaring at me. "As much as you are my friend, now everyone is going to be after him again."

"Shut up, Raccoon. Shadow is operating now. He'll protect them both."

"ENOUGH!" I yelled. "This is our life. We should decide how we want to live it."

"It's too late for that. Our parents, meaning Naruto's too, chose your lives. You can't reverse it." Itachi said, stepping forward.

"Deidara, I have a feeling that we're being left out of the loop." Shikamaru said, glaring at Gaara.

"You need to understand that nothing can go back to normal now." Gaara said, looking around. "For any of us."

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled, startling everyone. He was still clinging to me and I looked down, meeting his childlike, beautiful blue eyes. I nodded once and he sighed.

"It's time for everyone to listen." I said, glaring at each of them.

"It's time for everyone to shut up, let us live our lives, or get the hell out." Naruto said, sounding more grown up then I had ever heard. "What's it going to be?"

* * *

**Alright, finally another chapter done! I really hope you guys enjoyed it and keep them reviews coming! I love you all, thank you for the continued support and check out my other stories! **


End file.
